Sentimiento VS Justicia
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Hola! esto es un Raito x Ruuzaki, ambos se analizan mutuamente, genero.... de todo un poco, intentare que el caracter del personaje no se pierda,yaoi, asi que pasen y lean! y de paso me dejan review . sip, el capi 5 estaba cortado... gomen .
1. Chapter 1

Raito Yagami... todo un enigma...

Cap 1: buscando respuestas

Ryuuzaki saboreaba casi con una enfermiza gula, el pastelillo de zarzamoras que Matsuda le comprara, a muchos el detalle les parecía un poco raro, mas L sabia el porque, a su manera, el detective pedía disculpas por ser un estorbo.

Si bien, hasta cierto punto era verdad, también servia como cebo, su expresión y cara aniñadas, le hacían ver inocente de cualquier crimen, lo que les beneficiaba a la hora de enfrentarse a matones.

-estuvo delicioso...-el chico de pronunciadas ojeras lamió lentamente la cucharilla, volteando rápidamente hacia Light-no te sorprendiste...-murmuro haciendo un pequeño puchero

-deja de jugar Ruuzaki-pronuncio con seriedad Raito, observándolo de reojo-me has intentando sorprender varias veces, es lógico que el truco ya no funcione después de un tiempo-concluyo, volviendo a teclear de forma veloz

-ohhh...-la cabeza del detective se ladeo hacia la derecha, intentando ver los ojos miel-eres interesante Yagami-kun... tu conclusión es correcta... pero no se aplica a ti-observo sus pies, moviendo un poco los dedos-ya que tu jamás te sorprendiste...-levanto el rostro al percibir la falta de sonido de los dedos de Light impactar contra el teclado, clavando sus ojos negros en las profundidades castañas del otro- sabes? Me haces llegar a la conclusión, de que no te sorprendes... porque te sientes totalmente seguro...-Ryuusaki cogió un bombón de chocolate, comiéndolo lentamente-me molesta que juegues conmigo Kira... y pienses que con un pensamiento puedes matarnos.

-Ryuuzaki! Esta vez llegaste muy lejos!-el jefe Yagami golpeo la mesa entre los dos adolescentes, perdiéndose momentáneamente el contacto visual-porque acosas a mi hijo de esta manera? Ya lo hemos investigado, a tú manera, y se ha demostrado que Raito no es ese asesino despiadado

-te equivocas papá...-todos los que trabajaban en el cuartel, dejaron sus cosas, prestando atención ante el tenso silencio del trío-tal vez sea Kira...

-hijo... no puedes hablar en serio

Ryuuzaki se acomodo mejor en el asiento, abriendo los ojos mas de lo normal, como si de esa manera pudiera penetrar en la mente y corazón de su enemigo

-ya que en estos momentos... siento unas enormes ganas de matarlo-el atractivo chico se dejo caer en la silla, tapando su cara con las manos

Los integrantes del grupo rompieron en carcajadas, exceptuando a los tres miembros de la discusión

-es normal Yagami-kun-opino Matsuda, sonriendo condescendiente-cualquiera sentiría lo mismo si se encontrara en su lugar..-callo al ver la fuerte mirada de L

-Matsuda...-Ryuuzaki tomo una copa de helado, agarrando delicadamente la cereza que coronaba al platillo-eres un estorbo

Ligth sonrió un poco, notando que desquitándose con los demás, era la forma que tenia L de hacer rabietas

(cambio de escena)

-Misa Misa esta feliz de verte Light! Misa Misa se ha portado bien toda la semana!-la voluptuosa mujer abrazo asfixiantemente a Raito

-eso esta bien Misa...-contesto palmeando su cabeza, sonriendo de lado

-Misa esta ahorrando dinero para irnos de luna de miel!-

-purrrrr!-el joven Yagami escupió el té que acaba de tomar-de que hablas?

-de que hablo?, que lo nuestro debe pasar a otro nivel! Hable con tu mamá y me dijo que quería muchos nietos!

-hablaste con mi esposa?-el jefe Yagami la vio con ojos desorbitados

-la verdad es que tener embarazos hará que pierda figura-argumento la chica en su defensa, sin importarle el extremo sonrojo de su supuesto prometido- pero no me importa si te hago feliz Ligth!

-esta es una investigación ultra secreta-la voz de Ryuuzaki se dejo oír, mas su rostro no se vislumbraba, por estar mirando hacia una de las computadoras-tenias libre acceso a estas instalaciones por tener una relación con Raito-kun... sin embargo...-el pelinegro dio un sorbito a su té- creo que debemos... reducir las posibles fugas de información.

-me estas diciendo chismosa!?-la rubia lo vio asesinamente, aventándole una paleta en plena cabeza

-ohhh...-L hecho mas cubitos de azúcar a su taza, bebiéndolo de un trago- te diste cuenta de la indirecta.

-tuuuuu! Voy a machacarte!-

Matsuda agarro a la modelo de ambos brazos, después de todo, ser su manager tenia sus desventajas

-esto no lo voy a olvidar!-amenazo Misa desde la entrada-nadie me separara de Light! Nadie!

-es...espera Misa...-Matsuda cayo inconsciente, con el cuerpo todo maltrecho XD

(cambio de escena)

-porque ese repentino cambio?-Light se apoyo contra el computador, descansando la cabeza en el teclado, estaba sumamente agotado

-mmm...-Ryuuzaki se lamió el dedo lleno de crema, volteando hacia su compañero-me pasan muchas ideas por la cabeza Raito-kun...-con fineza coloco su dedo índice bajo su labio inferior, levantándolo un poco-pero no se a donde quieres llegar

-porque no me dejas tener contacto con Misa?-como siempre, directo al grano

-no pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de necesidades...-L calló al ver el seño fruncido del moreno-he sido injusto-se alejo un poco, previniendo la reacción del otro-las necesidades físicas son naturales... pero pensé que tenias algo de autocontrol, Raito-kun.

-no seas crió-Light giro su cabeza, para que L solo viera su nuca

Ryuuzaki no podía evitar que sus dedos se movieran ansiosos ¿por qué habían fallado sus cálculos?, llevaba mas de un mes de convivencia, con ese tiempo, habría podido leer los movimientos y gestos de cualquier agente, incluso hacer una media de cuando iban al baño, sin embargo ¿por qué Raito era diferente?, había previsto que se levantaría irritado, que lo golpearía, incluso que lo vería de forma asesina, pero jamás pensó que fuera a reaccionar de forma tan tranquila e impersonal, volviendo sencillamente su rostro

-eres una persona muy complicada Yagami-kun-L rodeo a Light, para quedar enfrente de él, poniéndose en cunclillas-aún siendo Kira... me fascinas-murmuro delicadamente, lo suficientemente alto para que su acompañante escuchara

Conclusión: 1.- mirada asesina 2.- puño contra la cara 3.- un resoplido-gruñido

Resultado: nada

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, suspirando irritado

-como pudiste saber que odio que me ignore alguien que considero mi igual?-no había reacción alguna

Acerco sus manos a la mata castalla, queriendo ver los ojos miel mirarlo con burla

Pero los encontró cerrados, con el pausado y rítmico respirar de su dueño, evidenciando que se encontrada profundamente dormido

(cambio de escena)

Raito se levanto lentamente, moviendo su mano derecha para buscar el pequeño mouse del computador

-que?...-se percato que estaba acostado, en la habitación que compartía con L

-veo que tu intención era dormir solo un poco- Ryuuzaki estaba sentado en la cama frente a él, a medio metro de su rostro, observándolo fijamente-20 minutos exactos, impresionante... adaptar tu organismo de esa manera requiere gran fuerza mental

-jum...-Kira sonrió de lado, mirándolo con ironía-tu vienes de Inglaterra Ryuuzaki... te diré que Japón lleva un ritmo de vida mas acelerado, es normal que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a tener sueños reparadores cortos y precisos

-entiendo...-el ojinegro se mordió el pulgar, mirando hacia la ventana

-has dormido bien últimamente?

-mm?...-Ryuuzaki volvió la vista hacia él, observándolo con escrutinio-porque lo dices?

-un mocoso de dos años podría ver tus ojeras...-

-ah decir verdad siempre he tenido insomnio-una sonrisa algo psicópata aprecio en la faz blanquecina-pero hacer justicia es mi pasión, y atrapar a Kira se ha vuelto mi obsesión si...-la sonrisa desapareció en un segundo-es tan interesante, que tengo miedo a que el desenlace suceda mientras duermo

-baka-Light tomo la muñeca del pelinegro-incluso Kira duerme por las noches

-ya veo... si tu lo dices, es verdad-

El castaño viro los ojos con cansancio- si si, yo lo digo, ven...-

Con sutileza, poso la cabeza del detective sobre su regazo, creando presión por la frente y en las mejillas

-bien...-

-que?-

-me refiero a que se siente bien-L suspiro, relajándose un poco

-jajajajaja

-que es tan gracioso?-los ojos negros del ingles se abrieron, mirando hacia arriba

-es irónico, el gran detective L se siente mas relajado en las manos del asesino Kira

L volvió a cerrar los ojos, bajando la cabeza

-ahora solo somos Ryuuzaki y Light...

Como respuesta, el moreno se acomodo mejor, poniendo mas empeño al movimiento de sus dedos

-donde aprendiste a hacer esto?

-mmm...-Raito quiso contestar lo mejor posible, veía el obvio esfuerzo de L por llevar una conversación tranquila-cuando estaba en secundaria, fui de intercambio a China... conocí al chico por la internet, ambos queríamos formar parte en las fuerzas policiales de nuestro país, coincidíamos en que teníamos un buen promedio y padres sobresalientes en su ramo, el padre de Lee era un excelente detective forense, y mi padre se dedicaba al plano psicológico de los criminales

-ya veo... intercambiaron lugares para tomar experiencias del padre del otro

-si... todo pareció como un simple intercambio estudiantil, pero compartimos gran cantidad de conocimientos.

-y aun no respondes mi pregunta...-sonrió el pelinegro, rascando su talón izquierdo con su pie derecho

-la madre de Lee dirigía un consultorio de acupuntura-Light se sonrojo un poco-fue algo embarazoso en realidad...

-te acoso?

-me sorprende que llegaras tan rápido a esa conclusión, pero si, al principio eran pequeños roces a los que no les tomaba importancia, pero después llego al punto en donde entraba en la noche a mi recamara y tenia que encerrarme en el baño-el castaño suspiro fastidiado-argumente que extrañaba a mi familia y regrese un mes antes de lo planeado

-eres popular entre las damas Raito-kun...

-es algo ventajoso tener mi apariencia-convino Raito, como si su figura fuera un disfraz sin valor-pero me he topado con algunos chicos algo psicópatas

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos dejaron de hacer masaje, para pasar a acariciar las hebras negras con ternura-se obsesionan al pensar que soy perfecto

-ohh... es raro que digas eso, pensé que te considerabas perfecto-como respuesta, recibió un suave golpe en la cabeza

-todos los humanos son imperfectos

-tienes razón Raito...

El moreno lo miro intrigado, algo extrañado de que le diera la razón

-eso... es irónico, el gran detective L se siente mas relajado en las manos del asesino Kira

Continuara...

¿Qué les pareció?, es un yaoi, etto.. si han leído alguno de mis fics, se darán cuenta que me fascina escribir lemon, pero esta vez no, lo haré sobre la marcha y con cierta sutileza, pero si habrá lemon ¬¬, esta pareja me fascino! ¬, cuando acabe de ver la serie me dije: amazona tienes que escribir un finc sobre ellos!, y pues bueno aquí me tienen, espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Plan apresurado... este no eres tú Ryuuzaki

Capitulo 2:

-verdad que si?, es que es tan lindo! Tienes suerte de estar mucho tiempo con él Ryuuzaki-san!

-eh?...-el pelinegro dejo su lectura, levantando la vista al escuchar pronunciar su nombre falso

-me refiero a Raito-kun!-la muchachita sollozo emocionada-es tan inteligente y guapo... tú no eres feo-le murmuro en voz baja, como disculpándose de no haberle mencionado lo hermoso que era-pero a él lo rodea un aura de misterio, como si fuera impenetrable... podrías decirle que tenga una cita conmigo?

-Sora Nimura, cinco de la tarde, calle de los cerezos frente a la facultad de medicina-contesto L, volviendo a su lectura

-a que te refieres?-la chica pestañeo velozmente, observándolo confundida

Elle suspiro mentalmente, recapacitando que se encontraba en un salón lleno de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas, la mayor cantidad de neuronas en esas personas se gastaba en pensar como hablar con alguien del sexo opuesto

-hablaré con Yagami-san... y si acepta tener una cita contigo, le diré que te espere en la calle de los cerezos-

-en serio? OoO Ryuuzaki! Eres mi nuevo mejor amigo! Te quiero te quiero!-la chica le salto encima, casi tirándolo de su asiento-y eres tan considerado... citándonos en un lugar tan romántico... déjame contarte un chisme! Sé que te gusta Misa Misa, solo que ella y Raito están saliendo, sabes? La amiga de Mai, que es amiga de Yuri y bueno, como sabrás, Yuri es mi mejor amiga, le contó que Raito se escabulle de la facultad en la hora de receso y siempre se dirige hacia el bosque...

El detective de tez pálida escuchaba con atención, asintiendo automáticamente de vez en cuando, sus cálculos nunca fallaban, sabía que esa chica era una mina de información.

(cambio de escena)

-y entonces ese ingenuo de L caerá Ryuuku... esta resultando mas fácil de lo que creía-

-ingenuo?... vaya, cada día escucho mas adjetivos para describir a mi persona-dijo Elle saliendo desde detrás de un árbol, mirando a su compañero seriamente

-Ryuuzaki... ¿qué haces aquí?-la voz de Light tenia un tinte de sorpresa mas no de miedo

-mmm... tenia curiosidad de saber que hacia Kira en su tiempo libre-

-ahh... jajajajaja-el joven Yagami se agarro la cabeza, sonriendo algo culpable-creo que ahora tu porcentaje de sospecha subirá de nivel

-no te escucho preocupado-L se mantenía en guardia, algo confundido con la ligereza de habla del castaño, lo había atrapado, y él lo sabia... ¿por qué actuaba tan tranquilo?

-el que nada debe, nada teme-respondió con tono filosófico el moreno, sonriendo de lado

-estoy seguro de lo que escuche

-es un malentendido, sabía que te pondrías así si te contaba-Light se sentó en la raíz de un árbol caído, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco, viendo serenamente los rayos del sol que traspasaban las tupidas ramas- es una técnica que utilizo para atrapar a los criminales, intento pensar como ellos... hablar como ellos.. actuar como ellos-los ojos miel lo miraron seriamente-Kira es un gran criminal, es un psicópata, por eso vengo a un lugar que este solitario, lo que digo podría causar alarma, incluso podrían acusarme de ser Kira...-el castaño se agarro las rodillas, cabizbajo-pero no logro descifrarlo... ¿cómo lo hace?

-quien es Ryuuku?

-mmm.. es un personaje que invente, sabemos que Kira comete todos estos asesinatos de forma sobrenatural-Raito levanto un dedo, señalando su punto- que lo hace en nombre de la justicia-levanto su segundo dedo- pero todo esto lo hace solo? Tal vez si, pero siento que Kira es de las personas que necesitan alabanza, que lo reconozcan, así que por lo menos tiene a un confidente, el señor X, en mi caso, el señor Ryuuku

L lo observaba fijamente, sonriendo de forma feliz e infantil

que te pasa?!-Raito se echo para atrás, sintiéndose incomodo ante la violación de su espacio personal, ya que Elle se había subido a su regazo, viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-tú.. realmente...-un celular comenzó a sonar, siendo totalmente ignorado por el pelinegro

-ese celular.. no es mío...-el moreno murmuro apenas, algo sonrojado

-lo recuerdas?...-pregunto L, recibiendo un levantamiento de cejas como respuesta-dije... que me fascinas

-ah... eso es bueno?- un nuevo timbre, esta ves diferente al anterior

-dímelo tú...-Ryuuzaki cerro los ojos, reconociendo el sonido personalizado del jefe Yagami-Ryuuzaki...- L levanto la tapa del aparato, poniéndolo cerca de su oreja, en su forma singular de usarlo-si... su hijo se encuentra bien...-las iris como el onix no se apartaban de las pupilas color oro-que?...-

Light vislumbro el drástico cambio en su compañero

-Vamos para allá-L corto la comunicación, viendo penetrantemente al otro

-que sucede?

-Kira acaba de asesinar a todo un buffet de abogados en Nueva York

(cambio de escena)

-esto cada vez es mas complicado ¿por qué esa drástica conducta?, Kira es un asesino, pero seguía un patrón... varios de esos abogados eran estudiantes, no tenían ningún caso a cuestas

-tal vez le pagaron, ya saben, algún cliente inconforme, que decidió contratar a Kira para tomar venganza-opino Matsuda, recibiendo una oscura mirada de L.

-Kira no se prestaría a eso-comenzó a morder su dedo pulgar, viendo hacia Raito-Kira piensa que es un dios, jamás prestaría su poder para ganar un poco de dinero, esto es imperdonable

Los detectives se miraron entre ellos, no entendiendo porque su líder se encontraba tan molesto

-Kira es el único criminal que me ha dado digna batalla-L se levanto, tecleando algo en su computadora-y aunque es un asesino, y no apruebo sus métodos... es verdad que ha logrado disminuir la violencia en todo el mundo, no pienso dejar que fanáticos ensucien su nombre con muertes sin sentido

-esta es la primera vez que lo escucho decir tantas palabras juntas...-murmuro Matsuda, recibiendo un mirada de atención del jefe Yagami-gomen...

-el señor L tiende a comunicarse mas cuando esta molesto.-explico Hiwatari con un sonrisa, poniendo un pedazo de pay frente al pelinegro, que lo comenzó a engullir deprisa-y su apetito aumenta considerablemente

Raito-kun...-Hideki sorbió un poco de su té, girando en su silla para quedar frente al castaño-en una semana partimos a Nueva York

(cambio de escena)

-no puedo creer que estemos aquí-Light se masajeo la frente, tomando la maleta que el hombre del equipaje le ofrecía, observando a la multitud, notando que lo contemplaban por sus rasgos orientales

-siento celos... donde quiera que vas eres el centro de atención-mas las palabras dichas contenían cierta burla, por lo que el joven Yagami dudaba de la sinceridad de estas

-donde queda la universidad?-Raito prefirió cortar por lo sano, si tenia que lidiar con el detective, seria en los mejores términos posibles

-antes dejaremos nuestras pertenencias en mi departamento

(cambio de escena)

-vaya... es algo amplio...-el moreno observo con detalle la residencia, que abarcaba todo un piso en el edificio

-esta será tu habitación ,esta de mas decir que la línea de internet y teléfono están vigiladas... no hagas nada extraño-con lentitud, prendió la lap top que cargaba, sentándose en el mueble mas cercano, con los tobillos casi pegados a sus muslos

-mm... dime la verdad Ryuuzaki... me trajiste aquí para ayudar en la investigación?... o porque de esta forma estoy fuera de mi territorio? ¿quieres saber cuanto bajan las muertes en Japón?

-eres agudo Yagami-san-Hideki se levanto, hiendo hacia la cocina, echando un poco de agua en la tetera-mas bien... te traje para aclararme algunas cosas

Raito desvió sus ojos, al ver la mirada turbada y anhelante de las pupilas negras

-un poco de té?-el castaño casi pierde el equilibrio, al advertir a poco milímetros de su rostro la pequeña pieza de porcelana-no lo hagas...

El mas joven levanto una ceja, intuyendo a lo que se refería, empero, fingiendo confusión

-no rehuyas mi mirada, soporto cualquier cosa de Kira... menos que ignore mi existencia

(cambio de escena)

-crees que no tendrás problemas?-pregunto Ryuuzaki mas por cortesía que por verdadera preocupación, sabía que su compañero hablaba mas de cinco idiomas y era el chico mas inteligente de Japón.

-si...-Raito acomodo mejor el nudo de su corbata-gracias por preguntar...-tomo la perilla de la puerta, volteando apenas unos 30° grados su cuerpo, mirando de reojo al pelinegro-en que grupo de la universidad estarás?

-lo olvidaba-L empujo su labio inferior hacia arriba, mirando hacia el techo-en este país tengo otra identidad

-...

-mi nombre es Richard Dennis

-...-un asentimiento, y la puerta se cerro suavemente

-mm... esa no era la conclusión que esperaba-L oculto su rostro con sus cabellos, apretando los puños-porque tenias que ser Kira... Raito?

(cambio de escena)

-tenia mucha hambre, eres cruel Lightoooooooooo!-Ryuuku engullía deprisa las manzanas que le proporcionaba el dueño de la death note-porque tan generoso esta vez?-el shinagami no pudo evitar preguntar, al ver una canasta llena de manzanas

-pasaste varias horas en un avión sin poder hablar... creí que te merecías una recompensa-el moreno sonrió de lado-la fruta en estados unidos es mas económica que en Japón... date el gusto mientras puedas Ryuuku...

El joven Yagami miro hacia el cielo, pudiendo apreciar los grandes edificios que lo rodeaban , no era nada nuevo, después de todo, Japón era el país mas industrializado del mundo, el pavimento y los rascacielos eran su entorno natural

-central park es un respiro a esta ciudad...-murmuro relajado, recostándose sobre algunas piedras

-hey tu! Dame todo el dinero que tengas!

Raito abrió los ojos, observando a un muchacho de piel negra apuntarlo con un revolver

-no tengo dinero-respondió en perfecto ingles, tomando una posición mas cómoda

-entonces dame tu computadora!-el sujeto se enfadaba cada vez mas, sujetando el arma con ambas manos

-mmm...-con fastidio, el japonés saco un pequeño CD del ordenador, al igual que un cuaderno para notas-aquí tienes

-bien bien... ahora dame tu ropa-el ladrón sonrió de lado, se había sacado la lotería al encontrar a alguien que no opusiera resistencia alguna

-no puedo andar desnudo, va contra la ley moral de tu país-

-ja! Te crees muy listillo no chino? Yo! Jeff Sharkey, soy el dueño de este lugar!

Raito lo miro serenamente, tomando el bolígrafo que portaba en la pequeña bolsa de su camisa, abriendo el cuaderno, comenzando a anotar

-Jeff Sharkey... cinco segundos después de que un japonés dice su máximo secreto, sus ojos se podrán rojos, indicio inequívoco de una sobredosis y sufrirá un paro cardiaco...-escribió Raito, recitándolo lentamente mientras lo hacia-Jeff Sharkey... yo soy Kira.

-Ki.. Kira? Espera hermano! Todo esto ha sido una equivocación! Yo no quise.. argg!-el revolver callo de las manos del malhechor, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos-dios...-su cabeza paso a segundo termino al sentir como su pecho se oprimía tan violentamente

-si no fueras tan ambicioso hubieras salido vivo de esta-Light tomo su saco, poniéndolo sobre uno de sus hombros-América no es tan diferente... no...- el castaño volteo hacia el cadáver, caminando mas rápido, no queriendo estar cerca de la escena del crimen-

(cambio de escena)

-buenos días, disculpe, el edificio de leyes y criminología?-

La recepcionista colgó fastidiada, le molestaba profundamente los días de inicio de curso, los adolescentes siempre andaban preguntando donde quedaba todo ¡como si no hubiera una pagina de internet con el mapa del campus!

-mira chico, yo...-mas las palabras quedaron muertas en un segundo.

Un muchacho de rasgos orientales la miraba con una sonrisa cortes, portaba un traje marrón con una camisa blanca, que mantenía con los primeros botones sin abrochar. Nunca le habían gustados los asiáticos, pero este podía ser la excepción, tenia unos hermosos ojos color rojizo y una anatomía de dios...

-tu ingles es muy bueno-la mujer hizo una mueca, golpeándose mentalmente, ¡ahora entendía porque nunca conseguía citas!

-lo practico seguido-Raito se apoyo en la ventanilla que servia como vía de comunicación entre los empleados y los alumnos-resulta fácil con compañía agradable

La fémina se sonrojo notablemente, bajando la mirada avergonzada

(cambio de escena)

El moreno llegó a su salón asignado, suspirando enfadado, había sido un verdadero martirio evadir todas las indirectas-directas de invitación de la mujer, pero había tenido sus frutos.

Contaba con un mapa a color de la universidad, la lista de los maestros que daban en su facultad, el salón que le fue asignado y el horario de clases, este ultimo no siendo accesible a los alumnos, solo al personal de dirección.

-no esperaba menos de ti Raito-kun...

(cambio de escena)

-no pareces un profesor-Light saco su PC portátil, abriendo un programa de notas.

-es cierto!- L hizo un puño su mano derecha, para después golpear suavemente su palma izquierda-sabia que algo me hacia falta...

Con parsimonia, abrió el maletín oscuro que cargaba, sacando un pequeño estuche

-listo!-unos pequeños lentes posaban sobre las ojeras del pelinegro

-no tienes remedio...-El castaño sonrió quedamente, le gustaba esa personalidad "distraída" (porque sabia que de distraído no tenia nada) e infantil de su Némesis.

Ryuuzaki sonrió aun mas ampliamente ante la pequeña mueca de diversión de su enemigo, le parecía enormemente seductor el echo de que Raito fuera tan impenetrable... todo su ser conformaba un rompecabezas... un reto... del que se había obsesionado, y enamorado.

Continuara...

Kyaaaaaaaaa! No me importa lo que digan! Esta pareja es la ley! XD, jajajaja, espero que se haya entendido bien toda la trama O.O, bueno... gomen por no actualizar mas deprisa, pero me cae que apenas tuve tiempo y como ando en los cyber -.-, pues ni chance tengo jejejejeje, ahora... creo que el mayordomo de Elle se llamaba Hiwatari O.o?. sino no es así, lo siento mucho! En fin, dejen sus reviews! les agradezco enormemente a la linda gente que me dejo comentarios en el primer capitulo... ¡me animaron mucho! Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Atrás del asesino, pistas nuevas

Capitulo 3

-entonces te llamas Raito Yagami?, sabes… ese nombre me suena-una hermosa chica rubia y de ojos azules lo miraba completamente encandilada

-su padre es uno de los jefes de policía con mas alto rango en Japón…-respondió el profesor con un suspiro ¿por qué las personas comunes tenían tan mala memoria?

-es cierto!-uno de los chicos comento emocionado-el profesor Richard nos pidió que investigáramos a las personas mas importantes en el ámbito policial cuando nos dio segundo semestre

-pide investigaciones muy útiles maestro Dennis-Raito miro sorprendido hacia L, después de todo, se suponía que ellos dos jamás habían tenido contacto, y debía mostrar con sutileza un asombro hacia el inteligente profesor

-puedes llamarme Richard joven Light…-

-jajajaja, es verdad! el nombre de Raito suena casi igual que Light!-exclamo otra chiquilla emocionada-es muy hábil por haber hecho ese juego de palabras profesor Richard!

-pero no entiendo…-una mujer con tinte lila en el pelo ladeo la cabeza, algo perdida-¿de que nos serviría saber toda la información de los jefes de la policía?-pregunto, volteando hacia su nuevo compañero

El castaño fingió no haber visto a su vecina de asiento, ¿alguien podía ser tan estúpido?

-tonta!-la chica rubia la miro enfadada -por personas como tú todos piensan que las mujeres en esta facultad vienen sobrando… es obvio, pero en términos simples, es para que no metas la pata-

La pelilila observo a la ojiverde con rencor, esta siempre la ridiculizaba ¡no era justo!

-empecemos -Elle sonrió un poco, mostrando su lado amable-para los que son nuevos aquí-el profesor miro directamente hacia el moreno-la clase se desarrollará de esta manera: cada semana daré un tema, y ustedes investigaran, se informaran y harán un argumento con sus propias palabras, se entregara en un CD con un máximo de 200 hojas ¿entendido?

Todos apuntaban rápidamente en sus computadoras, menos Raito, que miraba con cierto aburrimiento.

-recuerdan el proyecto que realizamos la vez anterior?-L tanteo el terreno, era muy pesimista con esos chicos, al ser poco astutos con las pistas que les ponía en bandeja de plata

-indagamos un caso que la fiscalia daba por perdido- respondió un muchacho del fondo, con voz algo prepotente-con su ayuda pudimos encontrar las pruebas para culpar al asesino

-bien respondido Jael-L les dio la espalda, escribiendo una sola palabra que dejo anonadados a sus alumnos

-que.. que esto?-Jael meneo sus cabellos rubios, en obvio signo de perplejidad-Kira?

-nos enfocaremos a el caso Kira… así que les pido su máxima discreción

(cambio de escena)

-eso fue algo drástico Ryuuzaki-Raito se quito el saco, poniéndolo en el perchero de la entrada

-mmm…-sacando un helado del refrigerador, observo la pantalla de su computador-es extraño… siguen muriendo malhechores que solo pasan a nivel nacional en Japón

Light se encogió de hombros, Misa estaba haciendo un buen trabajo después de todo

-y aun mas extraño es que un ladrón falleciera de una paro cardiaco en medio de central park… es la firma de Kira-los ojos negros lo miraron de reojo-donde estuviste esta mañana Raito-kun?

-aparece alguien con paro cardiaco y me culpas de ello?-el castaño camino un poco rápido, mostrándose ofendido-esta país tiene una pésima alimentación, tal vez el malhechor era obeso… o era perseguido por otra persona y la ansiedad provoco su muerte, incluso pudo haberlo hecho alguna sustancia…

-descarta lo de la obesidad, el delincuente gozaba con perfecta salud-L dio un sorbito del té, sin despegarle la vista de encima-la persecución es una buena hipótesis, pero no creo que haya sido perseguido… y acertaste, fue una sobredosis-el pelinegro comenzó a comer algunas galletas de chocolate-se cree que fue heroína o algún derivado mezclado de esta

-porque lo hiciste Ryuuzaki?

Elle movió sus dedos ansioso, siempre se entretenía con el castaño ¿podía haber alguien mas interesante que ese chico japonés?

-poner ese proyecto de Kira… sabes que la información se dispersara como la pólvora-el joven Yagami entendió que L no hallaba su punto-sé que sospechas que el imitador de Kira se encuentra en la facultad, es fácil de suponer, mueren un buffet de abogados… de seguro algo ingerido, ya que lo mas probable es que el asesino no halla querido matar a los alumnos-Raito se sentó, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos unidas-o algo inalado? El pánico que despierta Kira es suficiente para que la investigación oficial se vuelva algo inútil, todos suponen lo que sucedió y eso es su mayor error

Hideki escuchaba con embelesamiento la rápida teoría de Raito, cosas que él había tardado un poco en relacionar él chico las unía en segundos-y que es lo que te molesta?

-el asesino debe ser alguien que fue rechazado de la facultad, el problemas es que un 93 de los estudiantes se postularon para formar parte de esa barra de abogados-el moreno suspiro molesto-porque pusiste a todos esos alumnos como carne de cañón?

-es gracioso que te excluyas-opino L de manera maliciosa-puesto que entraste a la universidad con tu verdadero nombre…

-si muero quedara demostrado que no era Kira-le contesto con molestia, quitándose los zapatos, recostándose en el sofá-estas feliz no? Borrarías las sospechas de mi y empezarías de cero, pero estarías con la certeza que la persona a la que buscas no es Raito Yagami, ¡¿Qué haces?!

El castaño sintió todo el peso del hombre pálido sobre él, que le sujetaba sus muñecas por sobre la cabeza

-cállate!-Elle levanto la vista, observándolo con odio y tristeza-no vuelvas a decir algo como eso… no puedo dejar que Raito muera-bajo la mirada, temblando de ansiedad

-pero si piensas que Raito es Kira… ¿Cómo lograrías eso?-murmuro con suavidad

-esas son las cosas que tengo que aclarar… Raito-kun…-puso mas fuerza sobre la suave piel, acercándose a su contrincante con anhelo

Mas sus cálculos no salieron como esperaba, puesto que el asiático levanto su pierna para pegarle con el pie en pleno estomago, mandándolo a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación

-voy a dormir-Light se levanto aturdido, pasando a un lado de Elle, deteniéndose unos segundos-no vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima

Se escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, apreciándose el sonido del agua poco después

-no dejare que te lleven Raito… ellos no son dignos de ti-

(cambio de escena)

-que nos trae como conclusión esto?-la clase guardo silencio, ocasionando que L apretara la base de sus ojos con gesto cansino-joven Yagami?-prefirió irse a la segura

-el asesino tiene complejo de superioridad... me atrevería a decir que creó el perfil psicológico de un dios-sus compañeros lo observaban asombrados- podemos deducir que se trata de una gran red organizada o...-Raito guardo silencio, él y el detective sabían la verdad, mas no se arriesgaría a decir mas frente a aquellos novatos

-o?...

Raito frunció el seño ¿acaso L realmente quería que lo dijera?

-o estamos tratando con un caso donde sus componentes son sobrenaturales-

La chica rubia comenzó a toser sonoramente, con los ojos muy abiertos

-sobrenatural?... eso es una locura...

-pero si podemos estar seguros de algo...-Light hizo un pequeño silencio, escogiendo sus palabras- es que Kira lo único que busca es la armonía en este mundo...-el castaño miro hacia el pelinegro, si el asesino se encontraba en la habitación, seria peligroso que él siguiera hablando, ya que carecía de protección alguna

-perfecto Raito, es una lastima que no te quedes en la universidad-Elle se sentó, con su estilo particular- armonía... perfil psicológico de dios... –enumero el detective con los dedos-el asesinato del buffet de abogados no fue obra de Kira, sino de un simple y patético imitador, que quería matar a los abogados en jefe y termino asesinando a todos los que se encontraban ahí

-pudo ser algo que hayan comido?-pregunto un chico pelirrojo, anotando enérgicamente en su computador

-me inclino a pensar que fuera algo que hayan tocado, un tipo de enzima-argumento otros de los alumnos, emocionándose ante el hecho de que en su carrera de estudiante tuviera el antecedente de haber atrapado a un imitador de Kira

-excelentes propuestas, espero sus informes a primera hora

(cambio de escena)

-la armonía en este mundo...-Ryuuzaki hizo un mohín de asco al ver lo que tomaba su compañero

-disculpa?- Raito tomaba café americano, sin leche ni azúcar

-la armonía de este mundo... tus metas son muy altas Light-kun... ¿hasta cuando admitirás que eres Kira?

L se vio apresado entre el cuerpo moreno y la blanca pared del apartamento

-¿cuantas pruebas necesitas para mostrarte lo contrario?

-mi intuición nunca me ha fallado-respondió seriamente el pelinegro

-siempre hay una primera vez-el joven Yagami soltó el delgado cuerpo blanquecino, sentándose de nuevo-esto me recuerda viejos tiempos...-una sonrisa maliciosa y torcida aprecio en los rozados labios

-ahora nos unen más que simples cadenas Raito-kun...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo sinceramente esta vez

(cambio de escena)

-y quiero que saques cinco copias a los horarios para pegarlos a mis cuadernos ah! Y mete esta solicitud becaria antes del mediodía- Elaine, la rubia que estudiaba en el mismo salón que Raito, ordenaba a la pelila, de nombre Jean

-esta bien Elaine...-la adolescente sonrió con rabia ¿por qué tenia que pasarle eso a ella?, era una chica de campo... pero no eran motivos para que la trataran así, si solo pudiera...

-y que esperas?! Muévete!

(cambio de escena)

-auch!-Jean choco contra algo duro, temió un instante que se hubiera impactado nuevamente contra el poste del campus-gomen...-su teoría fracaso al ver frente a sí a su compañero extranjero

-te encuentras bien?-Raito reconoció a la chica atolondrada de su clase, era algo irónico, en EUA, ser torpe se consideraba algo molesto, pero en Japón, las chicas torpes eran consideras lindas e inocentes, algo muy parecido le sucedía con Misa.

-si.. es solo que llevaba tantas cosas que no te vi...

-déjame ayudarte-Light recogió algunos papeles, iban por el mismo camino y mostrar una imagen amable y cortes nunca estaba de mas

-pe.. pero yo... no quiero molestar...

-insisto

(cambio de escena)

-muchas gracias Raito-murmuro la adolescente con un tenue rubor en las mejillas

-no hay de que-el moreno le sonrió dulcemente, era sencillo complacer a las damas

-tomen sus lugares-L entrecerró los ojos, no entendía esa conducta amigable de Kira... no es que le molestara, pero le parecía extraño.

(cambio de escena)

-los resultados forenses son concluyentes, paro cardiaco en todas las victimas, edades entre los 23 y 59 años...

-informe toxicólogo-Ryuuzaki pregunto automáticamente, esa información la sabia desde hacia varios días

-no encontraron conveniente realizarlo, ya que Kira...-el muchacho calló, ahora entendía el porque no habían dado con el homicida

-exacto Morris, ese es el problema, ahora cualquier asesino que mate con una toxina, podrá hacer parecer que es obra de Kira-Elle suspiro consternado

-esto es imperdonable profesor Richard!-salto otro de los muchachos-Kira es un asesino... pero incluso tiene cierta moral, jamás ha lastimado a un inocente, no es justo que lo culpen de crímenes tan paganos

-estas de parte de Kira Abel?

Los integrantes del grupo lo voltearon a ver, esperando su respuesta

-no es que este de su parte... pero...-el estudiante bajo la mirada-hay que admitir que ha tenido mas resultados que toda la policía junta del planeta... incluso ahora podemos irnos a nuestras casas con mas tranquilidad.. Kira es un asesino pero... creo que ha hecho un gran cambio a este mundo

-su sinceridad es admirable-concluyo Elle, dándole la espalda-Kira es una persona que ha traído una paz considerable a este planeta-los chicos se miraron entre si, asintiendo entre ellos-pero no hay que olvidar que es un asesino, un humano que encontró la forma de asesinar sin dejar huellas... eso es todo

Raito apretó los puños ¿eso pensaba Elle de Kira?

(cambio de escena)

-has estado un poco arisco todo el día-Hideki observaba el caminar apresurado de Raito, viéndolo cambiar las cosas de su habitación una y otra vez

-no se a que te refieres-el joven Yagami quito los ventanales, reemplazándolos por unas cortinas algo transparentes-es solo que me sentía incomodo con la pasada decoración

-ya veo... quieres que tu entorno este a tu gusto... ¿es parte fundamental para los planes de Kira?

-quieres dejar eso de una buena vez ?!-el moreno agrando los ojos, viendo algo atemorizado hacia su detective

-OoO- es la mejor forma de describir la expresión que puso L en esos momentos, como si dijera "¡hubo reacción! ¡hubo reacción! Esta vez mis cálculos no fallaron!"

-solo... solo sal de mi habitación..

-demo...-un dedito se meneaba curioso sobre el labio superior de Ryuuzaki, mirando fascinado al adolescente- que fue lo que te enfado tanto?

-no estoy enfadado... solo algo irritado, con los cambios de horario y ambiente.

-mmm...-Elle camino alrededor de Light, contemplándolo por todos los ángulos posibles-mentiroso-el pelinegro sonrió infantilmente, ocasionando que una de las venitas del japonés saltara a la vista

-que poca paciencia...-L veía la puerta frente a él, cerrada de par en par-pero estoy feliz...-con sus cabellos, ocultó sus pupilas negras- ahora sé algo mas de ti... cuando te enojas... tiendes a cambiar todo de lugar-metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos se fue caminando desgarbadamente hacia el estudio, sonriendo notoriamente, al parecer ese viaje iba a ser fructífero en muchos sentidos

Continuara...

Jajajajaja no se... como que Elle esta tomando el papel de seme no? O.O, no me lo imagino de seme.. .pero tampoco me imagino a Raito de uke ahhhhhhhh los dos tendrán igual oportunidad XD, haber como le hago pero así será.


	4. Chapter 4

La escena del crimen...

Capitulo 4:

-es asombroso profesor Richard!

L observaba a sus alumnos, comunicándoles las conclusiones que él y Raito habían creído convenientes compartir.

-dan pena-murmuro dándoles la espalda, ocasionando que los chicos sudaran una gotita

-que malo es el maestro Richard ¬¬ -.-

(cambio de escena)

-¿qué hacemos aquí Light?-Abel alumbraba con una lamparita, mientras el castaño tomaba con hisopos algunas muestras de polvo del aire acondicionado

-investigar, como lo pidió Dennis-sensei-Kira hizo una mueca, aún reacio en decirle "sensei" a su enemigo

-pero... esto es ilegal...-Morris hurgaba en los papeles, contemplando nerviosamente las siluetas blancas que adornaban el piso-este paquete llegó el mismo día que el asesinato..-susurro al abrir uno de los cajones

-espera-Raito lo detuvo, advirtiéndole -que te dije de las pinzas?-por la ansiedad, el muchacho iba a tomar el objeto con las manso desnudas

-gra... gracias Yagami-el adolescente trago duro, comprendiendo que si ese envío era la causa de muerte, hubiera incluido otra figura mas en el suelo

-ilegal o no-Abel no tomo importancia al descuido de su camarada-piensa que estamos ahorrado trabajo a esos inútiles de la policía-con precaución, agarro los restos de fruta del basurero, colocándolos en una bolsa hermética

-que suerte... estos tipos recibían regalos ostentosos-Morrison señalo los pequeños pisapapeles que adornaban la mesa, de cuarzo cortado-no notaran si me llevo uno

Raito entrecerró los ojos, esas piedras se veían demasiadas nuevas a comparación de los otros objetos que adornaban la habitación

-no lo toques, llevémoslos como prueba-

(cambio de escena)

-fue una enzima que obstruye la corriente sanguínea que bombea el corazón-Ryuuzaki se mordió el labio-interesante... solo existe una alumna que podría estar vinculada a este crimen

-quien?-Raito escuchaba atentamente, tenia varios sospechosos en mente, personas que actuaban nerviosamente ante la sola mención de Kira y el supuesto "imitador"

-Wyss...Jean-Elle junto sus manos, dirigiendo su vista hacia el moreno-por eso estabas tan amable con ella? Sospechabas incluso antes de hacer las pruebas?-Ryuuzaki sintió dos sentimientos en el pecho, el primero era alivio por saber que la chiquilla solo era una posible sospechosa y el otro era la indignación ¿cómo era posible que Kira se le adelantara de esa manera?

-es imposible-Raito meneo la cabeza, sorprendido por la revelación-escuche que viene de una familia campesina

-Jean parece despistada, pero sus padres son científicos reconocidos, no se porque quiso estudiar leyes, cuando su especialidad es la botánica y las toxinas-sonrió ante el rostro confundido de su chico- es una mujer de campo... campo experimental de sustancias orgánicas

-entonces... la enzima que encontramos en el cuarzo

-es un proyecto experimental... con efectos nocivos para el corazón

-no es posible-Raito se levanto, caminando de un lado a otro-esa chica no puede ser el asesino

-es verdad, no creo que sea la asesina-Ryuuzaki suspiro, mordiendo su dedo pulgar-es demasiado torpe y buena para cometer un crimen de esa magnitud pero...-L entrecerró los ojos-lo suficientemente ingenua para encubrir a alguien mas

(cambio de escena)

-que envidia me das Raito.. a pesar de ser nuevo, el profesor Richard te escogió como jefe en el caso-Elaine se mordió el dedo, viendo con ojos entrecerrados al castaño, no le gustaba en absoluto que le llevaran la delantera

-jajaja vamos... solo serán algunos meses, recuerda que tengo que regresar a Japón-Light rió simpáticamente, sonriendo con dulzura-pero mi meta es encontrar a ese imitador de Kira

-eres muy capaz Yagami-declaro Jael, a pesar de estar resentido de no ser el jefe, conformado con el resultado, si alguien tenia que ganarle, por lo menos que fuera un extranjero que estaría poco tiempo en el país

-arigatou-el moreno hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sabiendo que las inclinaciones eran una muestra de apreciación ridícula entre los adolescentes de América

-ahora que saben que el joven Raito va a fungir como jefe de nuestra investigación... quiero que sepan el porque-Elle se sentó, indicando a Kira que se acercara-dígame Yagami... con los datos que ha encontrado... y quiero que ponga en practica todas las hipótesis que haya pensado... a que conclusión ha llegado?

Raito tomo su barbilla, fingiendo estar acomodando sus ideas

-el asesino pertenece a esta universidad

Sus compañeros lo observaron asombrados, viéndole después con algo de temor

-por lo que puedo deducir, el numero de sospechosos se reduce a solo nuestra facultad, es decir, pertenece al área de leyes y criminología

-como llegaste a eso?-Morris tenia la boca abierta, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que el asesino podría estar entre sus compañeros.

-Raito vino a buscarme, me sorprendió sus descubrimientos-L hizo una pausa, ocasionando tensión entre los chicos-mas del 90 de los alumnos se postularon para ese buffet, mueren estudiantes y abogados... razone que el asesino había fallado en sus cálculos y que por error había matado a los estudiantes

-con lo que no contábamos era que el asesino era aun mas estúpido-añadió el ojimiel

-_que crees que haces?-_el ojinegro entrecerró los ojos, mirando severamente a su compañero-aunque no hubiera utilizado tan... elegantes palabras-los adolescentes soltaron unas risitas-Yagami esta en lo cierto, el homicida no cometió un error, las personas que fallecieron eran las que él quería matar

-compañeros-Raito golpeo el escritorio de Abel fuertemente, con las palmas extendidas-he resuelto varios casos en mi país, y haré todo lo posible para resolver este... el área de sospechosos se ha reducido considerablemente, así que sean precavidos-los ojos de Kira brillaron-mantengan bajo vigilancia a los estudiantes que falten o pidan permiso-

-si!

(cambio de escena)

-que fue eso?-Ryuuzaki mantenía la vista baja, observando de reojo como el castaño colgaba su corbata, en una rutina diaria, que parecía mas un ritual

-mm?...-

-what is your problem?!

Raito levanto una ceja, era una costumbre utilizar el japonés cuando estaban a solas

-no se a que te refieres- le respondió el castaño indiferentemente, caminando hacia el refrigerador, sirviéndose un poco de té frió- el que haya provocado al asesino...-Raito se cruzo de piernas, meneando un poco el vaso, viendo su reflejo en el marrón liquido-solo hará que salga mas rápido, Jean es una chica fiel, no dirá nada-el nipon vislumbro la mirada penetrante y furiosa del pelinegro-no pasa nada Ryuuzaki... todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan..

-el único desenlace que veo a tu plan es una confrontación violenta

-efectivamente

-could your repeat that?-el hombre de tez pálida descruzo las piernas de su enemigo, subiéndose a sus rodillas, sumamente molesto

Kira no hizo ningún movimiento, pero su mirada traslucía un obvio signo de incomodidad

-el sujeto es idiota, va a mandar a algunos matones para que "acaben conmigo", es de esperarse después de lo que dije en el aula-Raito lo desafió con la mirada, aunque extrañamente complacido, había descubierto que L hablaba en ingles cuando se enojaba

-como te atreves a hacer un plan sin consultármelo? Estas bajo mi responsabilidad!-L sabia que su argumento era estúpido, pero no podía dejar que su chico siguiera con aquello

-es raro que lo digas, jamás habías cuestionado mis métodos-el moreno acaricio algunos cabellos negros, acomodándolos detrás de la pálida oreja-y eso de que estoy bajo tu responsabilidad... ¿desde cuando eres mi niñera?-el japonés sonrió un poco, tocando levemente la nariz del otro con su dedo índice

-me considero mas como tú.. guardián...-Elle se acerco mas, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del otro, aspirando su aroma-Kira eres tan perfecto...-el detective se alejo un poco, acercando su boca a los carnosos labios morenos-pero Raito es frágil... y es mío.

Continuara...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Elle te amo! No me importa que te comparta con Raito-chan! XD, ay dios estoy bien loca, como que el final quedo medio alucine no? O.O, no se, a mi me gusto, jejejeje, gomen por no actualizar mas rápido pero se hace lo que se puede, oigan... aunque no les ponga una respuesta, leo todos sus reviews, así que no me decepcionen y dejen su respuesta después de leer este capi, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Nunca subestimes a Raito Yagami...

Capitulo 5:

-_como rayos Ryuuzaki le había hecho enojar tanto?_-Light apretó los puños dentro de la chaqueta francesa que portaba, sin quebrar jamás la expresión neutra que lo caracterizaba-_que Kira era perfecto y él no? Ja! Sabía que todo ese argumento era para que mostrara alguna señal de ofensa, L... cada vez puedes predecir mejor mis reacciones demo._.-el castaño sonrió sombriamente-tu pagas el mismo precio

Los mocasines apresuraron el paso, era de vital importancia mantener una conversación privada, fuera del alcance de Hideki

(cambio de escena)

Habían pasado tres días desde el acontecimiento en el sofá, y sinceramente... fueron una tortura.

Jamás hubiera pensado que la voz de Kira... de Raito Yagami, la fuera a extrañar tanto, ese tinte inteligente que matizaba cada silaba de sus palabras, en japonés o habladas en un perfecto ingles.

Mantenían cordiales conversaciones en la universidad, como se esperaría de un profesor y de su alumno en jefe, pero en el departamento, donde cada uno quitaba parte de su mascara y mostraba una parte verdadera de su personalidad, reinaba el silencio.

Raito ya no colgaba su corbata y su abrigo en el recibidor, sino que iba derecho a su recamara, incluso no acudía a la cocina, adivinaba que compraba la comida afuera, hecho que fue confirmado al ver la basura de su rival.

Pero un día, sencillamente, al llegar, vislumbro la corbata colgada a un lado de la puerta, mas no el abrigo, y entendió el mensaje oculto de eso.

No perdonaría fácilmente la ofensa de haberle robado un beso (siiiiiiii! XD, este rollo fue porque L beso a la fuerza a Rai-chan!) pero abría camino a una reconciliación

-_mi avance fue demasiado precipitado_-pensó L ladeando su cabeza ensimismado- _mis cálculos fallaron de nuevo... como casi todo lo referente a Raito-kun_

-bienvenido-el moreno le daba la espalda, sirviendo un poco de té-tu taza... con seis cucharadas-la dejo sobre la pequeña barra que servia también como comedor, dirigiéndose poco después a su habitación

Elle hizo un pucherito, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría enojado el ojimiel con él?

(cambio de escena)


	6. cAPI 5 COMPLETO

Nunca subestimes a Raito Yagami...

Capitulo 5:

Nota: va a ver una escena... que tal vez parezca que Raito le es infiel a Elle... pero ustedes sigan leyendo, que eso no pasa XD

-_como rayos Ryuuzaki le había hecho enojar tanto?_-Light apretó los puños dentro de la chaqueta francesa que portaba, sin quebrar jamás la expresión neutra que lo caracterizaba-_que Kira era perfecto y él no? Ja! Sabía que todo ese argumento era para que mostrara alguna señal de ofensa, L... cada vez puedes predecir mejor mis reacciones demo._.-el castaño sonrió sombriamente-tu pagas el mismo precio

Los mocasines apresuraron el paso, era de vital importancia mantener una conversación privada, fuera del alcance de Hideki

(cambio de escena)

Habían pasado tres días desde el acontecimiento en el sofá, y sinceramente... fueron una tortura.

Jamás hubiera pensado que la voz de Kira... de Raito Yagami, la fuera a extrañar tanto, ese tinte inteligente que matizaba cada silaba de sus palabras, en japonés o habladas en un perfecto ingles.

Mantenían cordiales conversaciones en la universidad, como se esperaría de un profesor y de su alumno en jefe, pero en el departamento, donde cada uno quitaba parte de su mascara y mostraba una parte verdadera de su personalidad, reinaba el silencio.

Raito ya no colgaba su corbata y su abrigo en el recibidor, sino que iba derecho a su recamara, incluso no acudía a la cocina, adivinaba que compraba la comida afuera, hecho que fue confirmado al ver la basura de su rival.

Pero un día, sencillamente, al llegar, vislumbro la corbata colgada a un lado de la puerta, mas no el abrigo, y entendió el mensaje oculto de eso.

No perdonaría fácilmente la ofensa de haberle robado un beso (siiiiiiii! XD, este rollo fue porque L beso a la fuerza a Rai-chan!) pero abría camino a una reconciliación

-_mi avance fue demasiado precipitado_-pensó L ladeando su cabeza ensimismado- _mis cálculos fallaron de nuevo... como casi todo lo referente a Raito-kun_

-bienvenido-el moreno le daba la espalda, sirviendo un poco de té-tu taza... con seis cucharadas-la dejo sobre la pequeña barra que servia también como comedor, dirigiéndose poco después a su habitación

Elle hizo un pucherito, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría enojado el ojimiel con él?

(cambio de escena)

-en serio Morris... no es por ofenderte, pero no se que haces aquí-Abel golpeo amablemente el hombro de su amigo, su voz se escuchaba sincera-eres demasiado blando, no creo que seas un buen elemento en estos ambientes...

el chico de piel cremosa bajo el rostro, el lo sabía perfectamente, pero incluso así... incluso así el quería...

-Morris es el tipo exacto de persona que se necesita Abel-san-objeto Raito con una sonrisa, rompiendo su silencio en el tiempo que llevaban caminando-tú... estas en criminología con un ideal de justicia verdad?

El adolescente asintió, bajando la cabeza

-mi familia... fue asesinada brutalmente, el culpable fue puesto en libertad luego de pagar dos millones de dólares como fianza... después Kira lo mato-Morris sonrió con culpa- sé que es malo tomar la justicia en tus manos pero... ¿qué tipo de justicia es aquella que deja libre a un asesino por papel verde?

Raito asintió, sabia de la familia de su compañero, esa fue una de las razones por las que lo eligió como uno de sus "amigos"

-un papel en verdad muy poderoso Morris, nunca lo olvides-objeto Abel con pena, sintiéndose algo imbecil al enterarse del triste pasado de su camarada

(cambio de escena)

-vas a salir de nuevo Raito-kun?-pregunto L suavemente, viendo al castaño de reojo

El joven Yagami asintió levemente, la sala era cálida, era obvio que si colocaba el abrigo en su cuerpo, saldría.

-procurare no llegar tan tarde-Raito cerro los botones, colocando sus manos en las bolsas con elegante bordado de sus pantalones

-mmm..-L jamás diría lo preocupado que estaba la noche pasada, cuando su adorado asesino no hacia acto de presencia después de media noche, New York era una ciudad peligrosa para alguien como Raito-no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces-murmuro cuando solo vio la puerta, sin rastros del moreno el en living

_captas mi frecuencia Richard?_

-fuerte y clara Wallace

(cambio de escena)

-bien.. solo será un momento-Raito suspiro hondamente, observando con algo de recelo la entrada del lugar, con grandes carteles de luces adornando la puerta, vigilada por dos chicos sumamente atractivos que vestían únicamente unos leotardos y unos sombreros vaqueros, al parecer, su trabajo no cubría necesidades físicas como el frío.

-bienvenido al blue sex-dijo uno como rutina, dándole inmediatamente un pase plateado, ante el fajo de billetes que le extendía el asiático

-pásala bien...-dijo el otro-espero que luego te des otra vuelta-le guiño el ojo, sacando el pecho un poco inconscientemente

-aunque sea Kira.. si mi padre viera esto...

(cambio de escena)

-purrrrrrrr! Que!?-Lawliet tenia los ojos abiertos mas de lo normal, su chico no dejaba de asombrarlo continuamente, pero esta vez sintió un deje de molestia, como si algo pinchara molestamente en su estomago

_jajajajaja que esperabas? Es un chico en pleno crecimiento, aunque tenga otras preferencias, es lógico que se la quiera pasar bien_- argumento la voz del otro lado, francamente divertido, nunca hacia visto a Richard, pero sabia que era un hombre poco impresionable-_no será que estoy espiando a tu enamorado verdad?-_otra risita, empero, calló al darse cuenta que había insultado a su cliente-_en estos momentos voy a seguirle, no hables, tendré el micrófono abierto para que escuches_

-ok...

L se recargo en la silla, ¿qué rayos hacia Raito en una bar gay tan reconocido de New York?, la respuesta venia sola a su mente, con una seguridad de un 17, y eso lo hacia enfadar hasta limites insospechados.

(cambio de escena)

-sabes donde esta cuatro ojos?-Light hizo una mueca ¿qué clase de sobrenombre era ese?

Al DJ le brillaron los ojitos, pocas veces veía a un asiático tan apetecible, tal vez no pasara esa noche a solas con la almohada

-eres de la clase pervertida verdad?-el chico con extravagante atuendo, cabellos verdes y peinado en picos le sonrió picaron-esta en la puerta tres, esta ocupado-agrego amablemente, al observar como el castaño se dirigía hacia la puerta- cuando esta en rojo esta ocupado, azul "vía libre"... yo no te cobraría precioso...

-que pena... así estaría seguro que regresarías-la sonrisa galante del ojimel ocasionaron que el músico se sonrojara-con quien esta ahora?

-con algún viejo pervertido-respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros-se llama Chris, es un buen chico, por si eres policía o algo...-

-no te preocupes, solo quiero pasar un buen rato, gracias!-una sonrisa cómplice y Raito se dirigió hacia la tercera habitación, cerrándola tras de si.

(cambio de escena)

_bien Richard... en estos momentos encenderé la cámara_

Una visión pobre fue lo primero que pudo apreciar Elle, pero poco después se veía con sorprendente calidad.

_A la derecha se encuentra Yagami... acaba de entrar y al parecer esta pidiendo algún tipo de indicación_

El detective no tenia porque estarle relatando todo, él mismo podía ver como ocurrían los hechos... sin embargo, le molestaba sobremanera todas las miradas que se posaban sobre Kira, con un obvio sentimiento de lujuria

_esta coqueteando con el chico de pelo verde, si... eso parece_-agrego rápidamente, no queriendo recibir la ira de su cliente, sus corazonadas nunca le fallaban y sabia que toda esa investigación tenia un tinte amoroso-_errrr... acaba de entrar a una de las puertas de prostibulo..._

L cerro los ojos, aplastando sin misericordia la galleta de panda que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca

(cambio de escena)

-helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Raito fue apresado por unos delgados brazos, al dirigir la vista hacia abajo, descubrió unos grandes ojos azules, que lo miraban con inocencia

-tú... eres cuatro ojos?-pregunto cauteloso el japonés, ese chico no parecía tener mas de 13 años, tal vez se estaba metiendo en algún crimen de pedofilia, y era lo que menos quería

-siiiiiiiiii!-el crió saco unos lentecillos de un estuche a su derecha, abrazando después a un osito de peluche-no seas malo conmigo...

El castaño se masajeo el puente de los ojos, ahora entendía a que se refería el DJ, era lógico que ese chico cumplía las fantasías de muchos hombres pervertidos.

-siéntate-pidió el ojimel cortésmente, tomando asiento en unos de los mullidos muebles rojos que tapizaban la habitación

-siiiiiiii!-con torpeza, se sentó sobre los muslos del moreno, sonriéndole con todos los dientes, el muchacho era hermoso, no cabía duda, pero Raito no sentía ningún tipo de atracción, a él le gustaban las personas que representaban un reto.

-escucha, no vengo por sexo, mas bien quería hacerte unas preguntas

-mmm...-el chico se quito de su regazo, poniendo una mirada seria que no tenia bada que ver con su papel anterior-eres algún a clase de periodista? O de policía?

-no mas bien... me mando mi jefe-sonrió con algo de pena-se que trabajabas como mensajero en las mañanas, y bueno... el caso es que se mando un paquete de forma equivocada, a ese edificio donde se cargaron a unos abogados o algo así-el ojimel odiaba decir ese tipo de expresiones, pero sabia que era la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido

-ahhhh... una caja pesada, si... fue como tres o cuatro días antes del asesinato-el joven con cuerpo de niño se agarro la barbilla-mmm y que pasa con ello?

-quisiera saber quien fue el que los mando-Raito distinguió la mirada perspicaz del crío, pero hizo como si no la viera-veras, tenia una reunión importante, y esos eran regalos para unos clientes -el castaño le sonrió-por lo que encargue que se hicieran cargo de mandarlos, pero se equivocaron de buffet, y usaron a unos de los empleados de contrato, el caso es que desaparecieron los papeles de contratación y algunos de esos regalos... creo que el sujeto que los envió destruyo toda evidencia de él mismo y robo algunos presentes... tu no lo sabias, pero esos presentes son sumamente caros-Raito bajo la cabeza, pareciendo estar abrumado-no quiero problemas, solo quiero recuperarlos, y pues llegue hasta ti...

-mmm... has quitado gran parte de mi tiempo-el chiquillo volvió a posarse encima de él-sabes? Aunque esto me da una buena vida, no lo hago por dinero-el adolescente mordió el lóbulo del castaño, restregándose lentamente contra él-me gusta el sexo, así de simple... si quieres una respuesta pagame como se debe.. me gustas... eso no es muy frecuente con los clientes que vienen

Raito no tenia intención de relacionarse sexualmente con el otro, pero algo tenia que hacer para sacar información.

(cambio de escena)

-ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yagami!-los gritos se escuchaban hasta afuera del habitación, ocasionando que varios curiosos se amontonaran -metemela por favor!...

Los placenteros y fuertes gemidos despertaban mas de una emoción en los presentes, jamás habían escuchado gritar así al "cuatro ojos", aunque siempre complacía, era difícil que lo complacieran a él, tenia fama de ser un ninfomano, ¿qué clase de tipo se lo estaría cogiendo para que gritara de esa manera?

(cambio de escena)

_al parecer se lo __están pasando bien..._

Elle mordía su uña repetidamente, escuchando cada grito de placer, pronunciando el apellido de su chico, con el máximo de los disfrutes

_ahhhhhhhhh! Lo que tu quieras...pero metemela hasta el fondo!_

-es suficiente, tu trabajo termina por hoy-Elle recargo su barbilla en sus rodillas-que es esto... ¿qué siento?-sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, con algunas gotas de sangre cayendo de estos.

(cambio de escena)

-dime Chris…-Raito mantenía fuertemente sujeto al niño por las muñecas, por encima de su cabeza-que es lo que mas te divierte? Con cuantos hombres te has revolcado… no eres mas que un cualquiera.. verdad?-Raito paso una de sus manos por encima de la camisa del adolescente, tocando levemente sus tetillas

-como… como sabes mi nombre?-el ojiazul respiraba agitadamente, nadie jamás le había hecho sentir tanto placer con solo susurros en el oído, pero ese chico… tenia un acento tan exótico y sensual… y parecía poder leer su mente, decir cada cosas en el momento preciso.. pero sus ojos…

Chris levanto la mirada, observando con infinita excitación las iris rojizas de su compañero, es como si estuviera viendo directo a un ser superior.

-un dios me esta tocando…-murmuro apenas, contoneando sus caderas de forma ascendente, buscando un poco de contacto, no consiguiendo lo que quería

-dime…-Raito toco con la yema de sus dedos por sobre la tela del pantalón-que es lo que quieres?

-que… que me la metas…-Chris apenas coordinaba su cerebro con la boca, respirando agitadamente, sabia que sus gritos se escuchaban fuera del cuarto, pero no le importaba, esa era la experiencia mas placentera que había tenido en todo su vida-portaba.. una chamarra y una gorra… de piel aperlada…

-oh… dime.. de que color era su pelo?...-el castaño se agacho un poco, suspirando sobre el cuello del muchacho

-no me hagas esto…-el chico se retorcía, presa de la excitación levanto su barbilla, mordiendo cerca de la clavícula al oriental

-el color del pelo Chris…

-no… no lo vi… pero… era una mujer…

-una mujer?-Raito sonrió complacido, soltando las muñecas del muchacho

-que… que pasa? Porque te detienes?-las iris azules lo miraban confundido

-es todo lo que necesitaba, gracias por la información

-pe.. pero no te he dicho todo!-Chris le corto el paso-con eso te será imposible encontrar al ladrón

-llevaba gorra y chamarra… no viste su pelo.. y era chica… era obvio que no querían que la descubrieran, no tienes mas datos que brindarme… aunque me has dado una importante información.

Raito abrió la puerta, encontrando una veintena de ojos mirándolo fijamente

-con su permiso…-los hombres le abrieron paso, observándolo asombrados (N/A: con cara de: eres mi héroe! OoO, XD, ay dios que mensadas digo… etto… no vuelvo a interrumpir en el finc -.-)

-espera.. dime tu nombre!-Chris acomodo rápidamente sus ropas, siguiendo al japonés, frustrándose al no lograr su atención-no me pagaste!

Raito volteo su rostro, aventándole un fajo de billetes

(cambio de escena)

-no volveré a hacer algo como esto…-Raito dejo su abrigo en la entrada, era hora de dejar las rencillas con Ryuuzaki

-llegas temprano-murmuro L, viendo fijamente el monitor

-hai… las cosas fueron mas rápidas de lo que espere

El moreno no sabia lo este comentario desataría

-en serio?- Lawliet se levanto lentamente, sentándose en una de las mullidas sillas cercanas al comedor, en donde tenia un panorama completo de las acciones de Kira

-tengo hambre…mmm… algo de lasaña y spaghetti…-Raito buscaba por el refrigerador, al parecer, algunos de sus platillos habían sobrevivido a las garras del pelinegro-hace calor…-el joven Yagami noto la fuerte calefacción en el departamento, por lo que decidió quitarse el suéter -quieres algo Ryuuzaki?...Ryuu..?-pero cuando apenas se estaba dándo la vuelta sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda, al ser golpeado contra la barra del comedor-que rayos te pasa?

-que es eso Raito-kun?-las iris negras estaban puestas fijamente en el rostro del moreno, observándole tan profundamente… que Kira sintió un escalofrió

-hum… no se necesita ser un genio Hideki…-

-Raito es mío Kira!

-lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia Ryuuzaki… si tanto quieres saber… ¿Por qué no mandas a algún espía?-Raito saco enojado la comida, abriendo los ojos sorprendido-tu lo hiciste.. me estabas vigilando.. por eso actúas así…-los ojos castaños lo observaron molestos

-que querías probar yendo a ese bar Raito?-L lo miro consternado, pese a su dominio con el sexo femenino y su fácil trato con la gente, estaba seguro de que su chico era virgen, ya no sabia que pensar, el se consideraba alguien perfecto.. un dios… y un dios no entrega su cuerpo a cualquiera

-probar?, solo quería algo que todos necesitamos…-el ojimel sonrió para sus adentros, su frase era cierta, la información era sumamente importante para el equipo… pero el doble sentido de la frase era o que lo hacia casi sonreír

Elle ladeo su cabeza ¿acaso esa sonrisa significaba algo?... algo que todos necesitamos… acaso.. había ido a buscar algo?.. información?...

Mas todas sus hipótesis se fueron a pasear un rato, al vislumbrar una gran mancha morada en el cuello moreno de su japonés

Elle se levanto lentamente, acariciando suavemente el cuello de Light, tocando esa marca de alguien mas…

-estoy celoso Raito-kun…es un sentimiento que no puedo controlar-Ryuuzaki ladeo la cabeza, pensativo-Raito-kun me pertenece… ¿lo entiendes Kira?

-lo has dicho mas de una vez Hideki… porque no lo pruebas?-Raito bajo el cuello de su camisa, enseñando el lado que no tenia el chupetón-muéstrame que te pertenezco

L acerco su rostro, besando lentamente la suave piel de su rival, agarrando la piel con sus dientes, desgarrándola un poco, lamiendo lentamente las gotitas de sangre que salían de la herida

-ahh… Ryuuzaki…-el joven Yagami se recargo por completo en el borde, abriendo las piernas, permitiendo el acercamiento del detective

El ojinegro lamió una vez mas la herida, hiendo después hacia los labios del castaño, pasando su lengua sobre estos, en un mudo gesto de permiso

Raito abrió sus labios, permitiendo a esa lengua intrusa explorar a placer, esta vez, sin restricciones.

Las manos del moreno agarraron por la nuca al pelinegro, acercándolo aun mas, juntando sus entrepiernas

-mmm..-Elle suspiro quedamente, al sentir una pequeña corriente de placer, sujeto con fuerza las caderas de su chico, en un instintivo gesto posesivo

El ojimiel dejo los pálidos labios, comenzó a morder el lóbulo del inglés, acariciando ansiosamente la espalda de este

Tititi tititi tititi tititi

Raito abrió los ojos, recordando de pronto lo que hacia y con quien lo hacia.

Elle hizo un puchero, al apreciar como el castaño se separaba, al parecer, algo desconcertado de sus acciones

-moshi moshi?

-hijo! Como has estado?-el jefe Yagami sonaba alegre, muy alegre- Tu madre y Sayu te extrañan mucho… al parecer mi mujer no tiene de que presumir con sus amigas teniéndote lejos jajajaja y Sayu la esta pasando mal en matemáticas sin tu ayuda

-yo también los extraño- Raito se sonrojo, al notar que tenia las piernas abiertas, con Ryuuzaki entre ellas, alejándose inmediatamente

-que han estado haciendo tu y Ryuuzaki?-la pregunta era casual, pero logro que el sonrojo aumentara, para vergüenza del moreno

-nada…. Intentando llevarnos bien…-Raito quería desaparecer, simplemente tener un momento de tranquilidad para volver a la normalidad, pero no contaba con tiempo, tener esas reacciones de adolescente eran inadmisibles-estamos cerca de lograr dar con la copia de él…-a pesar de ser una línea segura, el moreno sabia que tenia que hablar en clave.

-no es bueno hablar de esto… confió en ustedes, solo quería confirmar que estuvieran bien… cuídate hijo

-igual tu papá-Raito colgó, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia su cuarto

-Raito-san… lo de hace unos momentos…

-fui a un bar gay llamado Blue sex… hay trabaja un chico de compañía llamado Chris, el fue el mensajero que llevo los cuarzos al buffet…

L lo miro interesado, sintiendo un poco de alivio por la explicación, mas sin mostrar emoción alguna

-yo… se que no solo platicaron…-soltó Hideki, ¿valía la pena arriesgar su frágil relación? Era todo o nada.

-jajajajaja- el moreno río, realmente divertido-tengo que admitirlo, Chris es un ninfomano y si, le di placer-Raito tosió un poco al percibir la mirada casi asesina del detective-solo lo toque… no llegamos a mas… y me dio una importante información

-aun así…- Elle sintió otro tipo de alivio, sus cálculos no habían fallado esa vez, Raito era una persona sumamente compleja, pero nunca se había equivocado en sus hábitos o personalidad, y sabia que no se acostaría con cualquiera-y..?

-es una mujer

-el porcentaje de búsqueda se reduce a 50 persas aproximadamente

(cambio de escena)

-es una lastima…- Elle tomó la cabeza del pequeño ser, mirándola sin sentimiento alguno-pudiste haber sido grande…

la pequeña galleta de panda yacía destruida en el suelo

Continuara…

Capitulo como tributo a la galleta de panda… -.- sabrosa en vida, compañera ideal del choco milk, XD, ok… estuvo raro el final ¬¬, pero me gusto, tal vez les parece un poco complicada la trama gomen! Pero asi se me va ocurriendo… dejen sus reviews onegai! Leo sus reviews, pero como no tengo internet… pues no tengo de otra que ir una vez a la semana al cyber (sip… voy el unico dia que tengo libre en la mañana, porque en la tarde es un caos entrar ahí, ademas de que casi todos son del equipo de futbol y apestan a rayos -.-). En fin, espero que aprieten el botoncito de GO! Y dejen su opinión .


	7. Chapter 7

Peleas, sueños eróticos interrumpidos… ¿Quién dijo que la vida era bella? XD

Capitulo 6:

-que tal Ryuuzaki

Elle veía con reserva las pantallas frente a él, tenia a Misa sumamente vigilada, no lo entendía, seguían muertes en todo el mundo ¿Por qué la molesta chica no hacia nada sospechoso?

-Raito-kun…-ladeo su cabeza, sumamente interesado, el castaño estaba sentando en el mueble, con una pequeña toalla enredada a la cintura como única vestimenta.

-sabes? Traigo ganas de un dulce-el ojimiel hizo una mueca-supongo que mis reservas de azucares están bajas, ¿Qué me recomiendas Hideki? Ese es tu campo de acción…-los carnosos labios se curvearon en signo de burla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás

-un postre sumamente delicioso…-el pelinegro se levanto con extrema cautela, chupando apenas su dedo índice, como un niño que espera el momento de abrir su regalo

-ya veo…. Oye…- Raito se sonrojo al sentir el peso del otro sobre él, percatándose de lo vulnerable que se encontraba en esa situación

-me atraes mucho Yagami-kun…-el ojinegro paso levemente la mano sobre el miembro cubierto del chico, ocasionando que este se tensara significativamente

-de… detente…-el sonrojo del castaño aumento, abriendo un poco mas las piernas ante las placenteras caricias-onegai… yamete

(cambio de escena)

-que tal Ryuuzaki

El detective abrió los ojos, haciendo un puchero al descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, observo las cámaras, notando que la modelo se encontraba profundamente dormida, abrazando un muñeco parecido a Raito

-sabes? Traigo ganas de un dulce…-los ojos negros de Elle se abrieron como platos, volteando completamente en su silla, mirando la diminuta toalla azul que adornaba la cintura de Raito-supongo que mis reservas de azucares están bajas, ¿Qué recomiendas Hideki? Ese es tu campo de acción…

Mordió su dedo pulgar con ansiedad, ¿acaso su cerebro había viajado en zigzag hacia el futuro? Tal vez su mente barajeo miles de posibilidades de las acciones del castaño para el día siguiente, tomando una imagen cerebral, ocasionando que lo viera como un sueño y había sido una coincidencia…

Observo fijamente las lagunas color oro del mas joven, se sentó sobre él, sonriendo infantilmente-un postre sumamente delicioso

-O.. Oye…-Light lo miro con el seño fruncido, se estaba haciendo una costumbre en el pálido hombre acosarlo de esa manera

-Me atraes mucho Yagami-kun…-lentamente dirigió su mano a la parte del moreno que tenia vedada, tocando suavemente sobre la tela

(cambio de escena)

-creo… que mis cálculos fallaron…-Elle rascaba su mejilla, tecleando rápidamente en su computador

Si el ángulo de visión cambiaba, podía apreciarse un fuerte golpe marcando su ojo izquierdo

(cambio de escena)

-profesor Richard! Que le paso?-pregunto Jael sorprendido, viendo al excéntrico catedrático portar un parche de pirata

-eh? No era día de la marina?-Elle tomo su barbilla, confundido-vaya…

-que tiene que ver eso? – interrogo otro

-es obvio, piratas y marinos-dijo Raito de repente, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana-bueno… creo que esa es la lógica del profesor Dennis

-puedes llamarme Richard Light-kun…

-si… yo solo usaría un parche para ocultar algo-Kira miraba las hojas caer, sin prestar mayor atención a su entorno

-jajajajaja un parche apenas puede cubrir un golpe Raito-Abel levanto sus manos, algo extrañado-el profesor Richard es demasiado tranquilo e inteligente para que lo golpeen

Elle entrecerró los ojos, al escuchar como Yagami tosía disimuladamente ¿se estaba riendo de él?

(cambio de escena)

-ya entendí!-Morris observaba el caso de asesinato numero 63 ¡al fin lo entendía!-pero… ¿Por qué la policía no detuvo al sospechoso?

-no tenían suficientes pruebas y una de las testigos se equivoco al describir los hechos, era hispana y no estaba muy familiarizada con el idioma-respondió Raito, ese tipo de casos lo hacían ver que su justicia no estaba equivocada

-entonces… el asesino salio en libertar condicional por un tecnicismo? ¡la chica vio como asesinaba a sus primos!-Morris se sentía indignado, en un sentido humano y personal, sabía la desesperación de la mujer, no poder dormir pensando que el asesino la acechaba… aun peor, juzgándose culpable por no haber vengado a su familia

-hola chicos!-Jeal los saludaba desde lejos, acercándose con algunas gaseosas-han de estar muertos por el caso del doble Kira

-baja la voz.. alguien puede escucharnos- murmuro Abel, volteando la cabeza hacia todos lados, casi en un gesto paranoico

-lo siento-se disculpo el rubio, mas no se notaba arrepentimiento en su voz-Yagami…-los ojos azules lo observaron con asco, prefiriendo hablar con los otros dos-como va el caso Kira?

-la verdad es que no hemos avanzado mucho-respondió Morris sonrojado, observando a Raito de reojo, no entendía ese repentino trato de Jael hacia el oriental

El moreno suspiro, tenia una idea del porque el rubio actuaba de esa manera, no lo tomaba por sorpresa, el club de blue sex era demasiado concurrido y era normal que alguien lo hubiera visto

-tengo algo que contarles chicos-Light hizo una seña al ojiazul-se que sabes algo, así que ven

(cambio de escena)

- la enzima se encontraba en el cuarzo…-Abel estaba impresionado

-así es, Dennis-sensei no creyó conveniente decirlo, entonces fui a lo mas obvio ¿Quién llevo el paquete al buffet? Y llegue a un bar gay..

-bar gay?!-Morris grito, ocasionando que curiosos lo voltearan a ver-jejejeje

-hai-el castaño respondió en su lengua natal-un chico de compañía me dio los detalles del asesino, es una mujer

-vaya…. Eres bueno en esto Raito-Jael murmuro, reconociendo el trabajo de su rival-si.. escuche rumores… lamento haberte tratado así

-no hay problema-los ojos miel se pararon unos segundos en cada uno, analizándolos-esto es secreto, confió en ustedes, por eso les comparto esta información, además, creo que me pueden ayudar

-claro! Investigaremos a cada chica de la facultad-Morris levanto el pulgar- jajajaja por lo menos ya tenemos a alguien que descartar, esa chica Jean, es tan torpe que no vale la pena investigarla-comenzó a reír, siendo secundado por sus amigos, excepto Raito

Si esos chicos supieran…

(cambio de escena)

-profesor Richard!

Elle guardaba tranquilamente sus cosas, preparándose para la siguiente clase

-que sucede Clarisse?-la pelinegra era una chica calmada, algo debía ocurrir para ese comportamiento

-varios chicos de su clase están en la enfermería, un rubio… un chico pecoso... también ese alto… y el estudiante de intercambio, parece que una pandilla los intercepto en los campos de la escuela… no se como estén

El ojinegro sintió su corazón latir lentamente, y sabia perfectamente que no era obra de Kira… directamente

(cambio de escena)

-maestro Richard!-exclamo Morris, distinguiendo la respiración irregular de este- porque esta tan alterado?

-escuche que habían tenido una pelea…

-ah… si, eran unos diez sujetos, ya me veía bajo tierra-dijo Abel, algo tembloroso -si no fuera por Morris y Raito…

-Morris?-Elle observo al delgado y pecoso chico, conocía que el castaño era bueno en artes marciales, pero aun así, diez chicos que estaban acostumbrados a peleas callejeras eran demasiado

-oigan! Yo también derribe a uno!-objeto Jael rápidamente

-pero ese no cuenta-Abel le respondió-le diste con una piedra en la cabeza por la espalda… y gracias a eso el otro sujeto la agarro y golpeo a Raito.

-Yagami salio herido?-Lawliet aprecio como la preocupación volvía a él

-si, lo están vendando en estos momentos-contesto Morris, algo sonrojado por los halagos de Abel

-pero hubiera visto maestro… Morris y Yagami se pusieron espalda con espalda, jamás les había visto esa mirada, y comenzaron a pelear al estilo jackie chan y wow! Si hubiera sabido esto, no me metería tanto contigo Morris-el pelirrojo abrazo por los hombros a su compañero-en verdad eres genial! Derribar a esos hombres que pesaban casi lo doble que tu…

-listo Yagami-la enfermera saco lentamente a su herido, sujetándolo maternalmente del brazo-ojala no queden cicatrices… tienes un rostro tan lindo…-la señora, que tendría unos 60 años, acomodo gentilmente los cabellos castaños

-arigatou-Raito sonrió agradecido, distinguiendo a Elle entre sus compañeros

L apretó los puños, una venda cubría la cabeza del nipón, distinguiéndose una pequeña manchita rosa apenas, se veía tan indefenso… ¿Cómo se atrevían a lastimarlo de esa manera?

-si que nos dieron fuerte…-murmuro Kira divertido-suerte que Morris sabia artes marciales-el castaño sonrió astutamente, era claro que no era una coincidencia, él conocía el pasado de cada uno de ellos, y sabía que el pelirrojo era cinta negra, quinto dan

Tenia que pasar a la siguiente parte del plan

(cambio de escena)

-hola Ryuk-Raito se sentó tranquilamente, viendo a algunos niños jugar

-por fin te dignas a hablarme Raito.. estaba aburrido-el shinagami voló alrededor de él, reclamándole

-mm... no encontraste cámaras ni micrófonos en el departamento de Ryuuzaki... tal vez esta utilizando tecnología mas sutil, es mejor prevenir-el castaño saco una bolsa de su mochila, mostrándosela-mira lo que tengo para ti...

Los dedos morenos sujetaban una pequeña manzana amarilla

-ohhhhhhh... nunca había visto una manzana así...-los ojos negros del shinagami observaron recelosos la fruta

-pruébala, no te puede matar-Raito aventó la fruta, siendo atrapada por la huesuda mano de su amigo

-shick!-un mordisquito, y las alas del dios aletearon rápidamente-esta deliciosa! Como pude haber vivido sin haberla probado? Ñam ñam ñam...- comió rápidamente la manzana, observando con gula la bolsa abultada, prometedora de deliciosos manjares-quiero mas Raito..

-por supuesto-Raito estiro el brazo con la fruta, para retirarla rápidamente-solo que con una condición...

(cambio de escena)

-ya veo...-el ojimiel le tiro otra manzana, tomando su mentón-resumiendo, un humano puede ser un dios de la muerte temporal, con la aprobación de su rey... ¿se ha hecho antes?

-una manzana, una respuesta-Ryuuku había aprendido a negociar con el castaño, siempre salía algo bueno de eso- si, ha habido dos casos, el primero era de una mujer llamada Natsumi, quería traer paz a su país y bueno... el segundo caso era de un chico llamado Terry... algo así de matar alemanes, siempre hablaba de eso

-... ¿qué les sucedió?-Raito arrojó la manzana

-ambos murieron, presa de la culpa, un dios de la muerte no solo muere de amor Raito... nosotros le llamamos la enfermedad de la conciencia, es un fuego interno que solo lo genera un shinagami en depresión supongo

-que se necesita para que el rey apruebe a un shinagami temporal? Que beneficios se obtienen?-el joven Yagami lanzo dos manzanas

-mmm... no hay requisitos específicos, tienes que caerle bien al rey... y demostrar que mereces ser un dios... pero sobre todo...-Ryuuku tiro el huesito, chupandose los dedos-tener el apoyo de un shinagami, que será tu maestro y protector... no hay muchos que se presten a ese trabajo mmm-levanto el vuelo, sentándose en una rama cercana-los beneficios varían según el trato que hagas con el rey... pero lo que nunca recibirás son los ojos de shinagami y la habilidad de acumular vida

-te gustaría ser mi sensei Ryuuku?-Raito le aventó la bolsa, sonriendo malignamente

-me da igual... si te digo que si, me darás mas manzanas?

(cambio de escena)

-que sucede?-Raito miraba asombrado sus maletas, puestas el en living

-regresas a Japón-contesto Elle sombriamente, dándole la espalda

-como?...-el castaño pensaba rápidamente, no podía irse ahora, no cuando iba a hacer el trato con el rey shinagami... si regresaba, tendría a su familia y a los de la investigación estorbándole continuamente-no pienso hacerlo!

-es una orden-L se sirvió té, sentándose frente al computador

-no obedeceré-el ojimel se quito el saco tranquilamente, tomando sus maletas

-que piensas hacer?-Ryuuzaki lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-no cuentas con dinero... y legalmente eres menor de edad

-tengo dinero... y cuento con esto-Raito señalo su cabeza-fuiste un buen compañero de piso Ryuuzaki-el castaño le sonrió apenas, retirándose del apartamento

El detective no se movía ¿por qué no lo detenía?... ¿por qué Raito no protesto?... ¿cómo podía Kira hacerlo sentir como un idiota?

(cambio de escena)

-llevamos esperado una hora entera... ¿esta ocupado?-Raito pregunto, su semblante estaba serio, pero en su voz se notaba un deje de fastidio

-el rey es alguien ocupado-argumento Ryuuku-y quiere molestarme... le robe un libro recuerdas?

-vaya...-el castaño miro su reloj, contemplándolo interesado-Ryuuku... ha transcurrido una hora... ¿por qué mi reloj marca que han pasado cinco días?

-ahh... este castillo esta en un... espacio... dimensión?-el shinagami suspiro, las explicaciones científicas no eran su fuerte-el tiempo pasa mas rápido en este lugar

El moreno masajeo su cuello, tendría que explicar su ausencia de alguna forma

(cambio de escena)

-maldición!-Elle tiró el monitor en un arrebato de furia-donde estas Raito?

Un sin fin de envolturas de dulces lo rodeaban, Kira había desaparecido, no cabía duda, ¿cómo lo hizo?, tenia a cinco detectives a su cargo buscándolo, todos de la interpol, y no daban con ninguna pista, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire

_Ric... Richr... Richard?_

-Wallace?-el pelinegro miro el micrófono, oyéndose demasiada interferencia en la comunicación

-_encontramos una bolsa con sus huellas dactilares, cerca de donde los testigos lo vieron, es la primera vez que me topo con algo así, la verdad Richard... ese chico es un maestro del escape, me encontré con otros dos hombres, sé que son de la interpol ¿qué es lo que te propones?_

-ese asunto no corresponde a tu pago- contesto Elle sencillamente, cerrando los ojos, no le convenía molestar al detective-lo siento, ese muchacho es hijo de un jefe de policía de Japón... traería problemas internacionales su desaparición

-_entiendo_-no se tragaba el cuento, era algo que ya sabía, el japonés era importante - _seguiremos en contacto, cambio y fuera_

La comunicación se corto, dejando al ojinegro en una oscuridad total, solo alumbrada por el resplandor de la computadora

-que haré... si te perdiera?

Continuara...

Etto... jejejeje que les puedo decir? Chicas! Adoro sus reviees! Pido disculpas por el 5 capi, subí un documento que no era, sip, Elle se puso celoso, y ahora hasta sueña con Raito XD, pobre... aunque no lo culpo... Raito-chan es tan kawaii, ¿qué opinan? ¿qué quieren que pase?, esperare sus reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

He visto a un ángel…

Capitulo 7

-que tenemos aquí?, la mascota de Ryuku… o será al revés?- un shinagami revestido de oro los observaba desde su trono, con unas grandes gemas como pupilas- a que has venido humano?

Raito callo, observando de reojo a su compañero

-quiere hacer el trato… ha venido para ser un shinagami temporal-la boca del dios se curvaron con diversión-y me presento para ser su maestro

-jajajaja Ryuku eso es demasiado complicado para ti, siempre has sido un vago-los dedos de oro se movieron lentamente, escuchándose cada articulación crujir, en un desagradable sonido-pero amante de la diversión… es una lastima que no formes parte de mis dioses de elite-el rey tomo un hueso de su trono, aventándolo hacia Raito

El castaño observo al hueso confundido, notando que ambos shinagamis lo miraban fijamente

-lo olvidaba-Ryuku se pego en la frente-tienes que agarrar el hueso y decir lo que quieres… es una especie de cortesía

El moreno frunció el seño, se le hacia irrelevante un gesto de ese tipo, al estar rodeado de huesos y podredumbre era lo menos que uno imaginaria

-deseo ser un shinigami-los ojos dorados de Light vieron fijamente hacia las gemas

-me agrada tu humano Ryuuk, he escuchado de ti, has hecho leyenda entre los de tu especie, aunque tu pedido es imposible… no puedo hacerte un shinigami, solo puede brindarte algunas habilidades que poseemos… la acumulación de vida y nuestros ojos están vedados

-puedo modificar mi aspecto?...- el castaño ladeo la cabeza, no pensaba ser el dios del nuevo mundo luciendo de una forma tan desagradable

-te brindare alas-accedió el rey, entretenido, ese humano era un ser demasiado inteligente

-bien… como shinigami, deseo la habilidad de inmunidad, no puedo ser asesinado por otro death note

-eres listo… concedido-los dedos de oro tronaron-eso es todo?

-quiero mi propio death note

-quieres un libro? Ya tienes uno-Ryuuku interrogo sorprendido

-ese es mi deseo-el castaño se mantenía sin expresión alguna

-interesante… pensé que pelearías por el deseo de acumulación de vida…-las gemas rojizas se movieron inquieta-me gusta me gusta… que mas humano?

-no puedo ser todo el tiempo un shinigami-explico Raito, acercándose un poco al trono-mis alas… cuando saque las alas será cuando me convierta en shinigami, y solo alguien que toque mi death note podra verme

-un pedido muy extraño, es decir, quieres apariencia humana, sin embargo, al exhibir tus las, serás intangible para los demás

-hai…-Raito asintió

-jajajajajajaja serás un shinigami temporal como lo has pedido.. pero con una condición

Los dientes de diamante se movían al ritmo de la escandalosa risa del rey, en una escena algo terrorífica

-diviérteme… has que me divierta…

(cambio de escena)

-así que cinco detectives…-Raito observaba a los hombres que preguntaban constantemente por un oriental con sus características-Elle debió hacer un jaleo con mi desaparición-el castaño levanto el vuelo, siendo seguido por Ryuku-estas alas… son dignas de un dios-a sus espaldas, unas hermosas alas blancas asomaban, semejando a un ángel que remontaba el vuelo

(cambio de escena)

-se le cayó esto señor…-

Wallace volteo, vislumbrando su cartera en las manos de otro sujeto

-gracias, casi no hay personas que…-mas el americano callo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente

-fue un placer-Light sonrió amablemente-si me disculpa… una persona me busca y se molestara mucho si llego aún mas tarde

El detective apretó los puños, se sentía insultado, ese chiquillo le había hablado a propósito, le había quitado la cartera por el amor de Dios!...

-Richard… ese mocoso… sabía que lo buscaban y él mismo dio la cara

_tu misión dala por terminada el día de hoy Wallace_

-amigo… este lo tomare como un asunto personal…_hace mucho que no siento la adrenalina en un caso-_eldetective sonrió, su vida hasta hace unos segundos era aburrida

(cambio de escena)

­-que tal Ryuuzaki…-Raito entro al departamento, encontrándolo a oscuras-¿Por qué actúas como un vampiro?

El castaño encendió las luces, observando a su rival, que lo miraba fijamente desde el sillón, la habitación hecha un asco, por culpa de un sin numero de envolturas de caramelos

-donde estuviste esto seis días?-directo al grano

-es algo irrelevante

-eres mi principal sospechoso Raito-Elle lo observaba, con unas ojeras mas grandes de lo habitual-el que desaparezcas de esta manera… solo hace que aumente mi porcentaje de sospecha en un 12

-desaparecer?, vamos Ryuuzaki ahora falta que pienses que tengo poderes sobrenaturales-el moreno dejo de sonreír al ver la seriedad del otro-sabia que me pondrías espías… no quiero a esos sujetos detrás mío y los esquive, Japón es el mejor lugar de entrenamiento, mi padre me enseño bien-los ojos dorados del nipón se cerraron, agotados-puedo utilizar la ducha?

-donde estuviste estos seis días Raito?-el pelinegro apretó sus rodillas, ocasionando que sus nudillos palidecieran

-seria de mala educación-respondió Raito con una sonrisa-soy un caballero

-_que significa esa respuesta?!_ Bien…-Elle agarro su barbilla, viendo hacia el techo-que dirás en la escuela?

-una gripe-respondió rápidamente el castaño-no soy de aquí, por lo que el clima me tomo desprevenido

-bien… se acercan las fiestas navideñas…-una minúscula y malvada sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ojinegro

-ah…-Light tuvo un mal presentimiento

-y bueno… elegí tu papel para el festival…

Raito tomo un pequeño papelito, mostrando una mueca de incredulidad

(cambio de escena)

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que cute!-grito una chica emocionada, formándose en la fila que abarcaba alrededor de 200 personas, la mayoría mujeres y algunos niños

Raito tenia una gotita, ¿Cómo rayos el maldito de Ryuuzaki pudo hacerle algo asi?

-todo bien Raito-kun?-Elle se sentó en una sillita para duendes, los chicos de la facultad se habían esforzado para el festival navideño-te ves bien Raito-kun…

El joven Yagami vestía de Papá Noel, su traje era ajustado, con un sin fin de detalles que lo hacían ver sumamente atractivo

El pelinegro observo a su chico, parecía una enorme y jugosa fresa, lista para comerla

-tu eres Santa?-un niño veía a Raito con los ojos abiertos de par en par, algo confundido-pensé que Santa era un viejo panzón…

-jajajaja soy su mensajero-contesto el castaño con una sonrisa-es imposible que alguien este en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, asi que a mí, con algunos otros, nos manda para averiguar que es l oque quieren los niños

El infante formo un "o" con sus labios, dándole los brazos al castaño-me cargas?

Raito lo puso en sus rodillas

-ahhhh.. no crees que Raito seria un excelente padre?-varias chicas lo miraban con adoración, suspirando ante lo amable y dulce que parecía

Elle ladeo la cabeza, provocando que el sombrerito rojo que portaba cayera hacia un lado, ese niño le daba mala espina

-y que quieres para navidad?-pregunto Raito-_me duele la mandíbula de estar sonriendo tanto…_

-quiero un hermanito!-el crió inflo sus mejillas

-bueno…. Es algo que tienes que hablar con tu papá y mamá… solo ellos pueden darte un hermanito-el castaño suspiro ¿Qué clase de venganza era esa?

-mi mamá se fue hace un año… y mis papis dicen que no puedo tenerlo… papi Michael se sonroja todoooo y papá Peter solo tose mucho.. no entiendo-

Raito se quedo de piedra ¡demonios! Mataría a Ryuuzaki cuando tuviera la oportunidad!

-y… que otra cosa querrías?-

-quiero ser tu novio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el crió a todo pulmón

-ahhhhhhhhhhh! Que lindos!-las muchachas y mujeres murmuraban entre ellas, con risitas y comentarios del tipo: que dulzura… lo que hace la inocencia… kami! Ahora puedo morir en paz! (etto… los comentarios de la autora no se incluyen verdad? XD)

-ah… ah si?

-sip! Eres lindo conmigo, muy bonito y eres ayudante de santa! Tendría un regalo asegurado siempre!-el chiquillo sonrió con todos los dientes

Con mucha agilidad, el pequeño se paro en las piernas de Raito, abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso de piquito

-adiós ayudante de Santa!-el niño tomo la mano de su avergonzado padre, caminando muy alegre hacia la salida de la facultad

-que kawaiis.. tomaste foto verdad verdad?-las compañeras del castaño veían la fotografía-a que s e ven monos profesor Richard?-preguntaron a coro al verlo pasar

-ese niño… en menos de un minuto hizo lo que yo tarde meses en conseguir…- Elle se mordió el dedo, haciendo un pucherito

(cambio de escena)

-Kira-sama…

Un apuesto hombre se hincaba frente a un crucifijo, orando en voz baja

-escucha mis plegarias Kira-sama…-el pelinegro se levanto lentamente, yendo hacia su contestadota

_Mikami-san el señor Yokiharu pide el presupuesto de la demanda… _tinnnnn…_ Mikami-san necesito saber cuando sacara a mi hijo de prisión… solo mató a un pordiosero por favor, llámeme lo mas rápido posible _tinnnn …_Mikami-san el abogado del señor Shizuka pide un acuerdo acerca de su cliente, de una sentencia de 20 a 25 años en lugar de pena capital…_

Y los mensaje seguían, ocasionando que el tigreño apretara algunos documentos

Él no se había convertido en abogado para tratar y salvar a escoria como esa… la mayoría de las personas que podían pagar a un abogado eran culpables.

Fue cuando el dios Kira apareció, otorgando el castigo justo a los pecadores, permitiendo al mundo redimirse, en una base de justicia, si, tal vez algunos consideraran que matar era malo pero ¿no era verdad que los niños podían jugar hasta tarde? ¿Qué las mujeres ya no se sentían intimidadas por sujetos mas fuertes que ellas? ¿que la violencia bajo drásticamente?

Y todo se debía al dios Kira… que juzgaba sin reparar en dinero, posición social o edad

Teru observo con curiosidad el pequeño paquete que había recibido horas antes, no era común ese tipo de envíos

Cogiendo la navaja de su bolsillo, abrió delicadamente el sobre, encontrando un libro negro con las palabras DEATH NOTE como único distintivo

-que es esto?...-comenzó a leer las instrucciones del cuaderno, temblando de emoción-esto… ataque al corazón?, saber el nombre y rostro… es la forma en que Kira…

-así es Mikami-el ojinegro volteo sorprendido, encontrando a un bello muchacho moreno observándolo-soy Kira… y te he elegido

Se quedo sin palabras, en un mudo signo de felicidad, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro

El dios Kira… un ser celestial…

-he visto a un ángel…-Teru vislumbro asombrado las hermosas alas blancas del ojimiel

Continuara…

He incluido algunos detalles, tal vez les parezcan raros los comentarios en cursiva (aquellos que no son conversaciones por radio o mensajes de la contestadota) y representan los pensamientos de los personajes, es decir, algo que nunca dirían en voz alta XD, y así no pierden personalidad… si… me aleje un poquito de la historia, pero era necesario en mi trama el hecho de que Raito se transformara en shinigami y contactara con Mikami, bueno… me encantaron sus reviews! O.O, fueron de mucha ayuda, creanme, espero recibir sus comentarios también para este capi, espero leerlas pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Raito Yagami no es perfecto…

Capitulo 8:

-por favor… siéntese… yo…-Mikami observo su departamento, encontrándolo desagradable en cada aspecto ¡no podía ser que su dios se apareciera en un lugar tan indigno!

-Esta bien Teru-Raito sonrió con dulzura-no importa

-disculpe-Mikami se sentó frente al atractivo adolescente, juntando las manos nervioso

-no tienes porque actuar así… ¿acaso te incomodo?

-claro que no… es solo que he soñado tanto este momento, que no se como reaccionar

-no poseo de mucho tiempo Mikami-la voz de Raito era agradable, pero matizaba su volumen con un tono de urgencia-se que deseas librar a este mundo de las personas corruptas que lo contaminan

-si… por eso lo admiro, usted lo ha logrado-Teru lo observaba con infinita adoración

-tengo a varios agentes tras mi personalidad humana-le explico el castaño-por lo que no puedo desempeñar mi labor como quisiera-el ojimiel lo miro directo a los ojos-necesito tu ayuda

-haré lo que me pidas Kira-sama, asesinaría a los sujetos que osan perseguirlo… pero seria demasiado sospechoso-respondió Mikami, francamente frustrado

-la death note es un cuaderno que permite al usuario matar a la persona cuando escribes su nombre, siempre y cuando tengas en la mente su rostro-le explico el moreno-y morirá en 40 segundos, si quieres que fallezca de otra manera deberás escribir los detalles de la muerte en los próximos 6 minutos con 40 segundos… pero Mikami..

Los ojos avellana penetraron hondamente en los del mayor

-debes de utilizarlo para la justicia y no para tu propio beneficio, investiga antes, no mates a nadie a menos que realmente lo merezca

-por supuesto Kira-sama! Jamás dañaría con su poder a un inocente!-protesto ofendido el hombre-haré su trabajo lo mejor que pueda

-arigatou Mikami-Light desapareció por la pared

Kira-sama… lo había elegido… como su igual, ese hermoso ser le había dado una misión en ese mundo

-¿a que se refería con personalidad humana?-Mikami entrecerró los ojos

Con rapidez comenzó a buscar en su computadora

(cambio de escena)

-por favor Raito! Prometo que será divertido-Elaine puso su mejor cara de perro apaleado, sujetando el brazo del castaño

-vamos hombre! Nunca sales, debe aburrir ser el estudiante perfecto, es viernes… toma un momento de relax-Abel se coloco a sus espaldas, masajeando sus hombros-no seas tan serio ¡solo se vive una vez!

Raito asintió conforme, observando a las chicas de su clase, su principal sospechosa era la rubia que lo abrazaba, que supiera, era la única que mantenía cierta comunicación con Jean

-y adonde iremos?-pregunto mas por curiosidad que por verdadero interés

-a la pista de patinaje!

(cambio de escena)

-que sucede? Vamos a jugar!-grito Jean emocionada hacia el castaño, que bebía un chocolate caliente al borde la pista

-en un momento voy…-el ojidorado se había puesto los patines uno por uno lentamente y ahora consumía chocolate, de esa manera, sus compañeros perderían el interés en él, no haría el ridículo, no sabia patinar

Jael miro maliciosamente hacia Light, haciendo una seña a Morris, que negó efusivamente con la cabeza, el rubio murmuro un mudo "aguafiestas" por lo que llamo a Abel, que viendo las intenciones del ojiverde, se presto rápidamente como cómplice

-jajajaja!

-de que te ríes tanto Ryuuku?-el castaño se mostraba confundido ante la repentina carcajada de su shinagami

-ahhhhhhhhhh!-Jael y Abel gritaron a la vez, sujetando al oriental cada uno por un brazo, aventándolo sin consideración hacia la pista de patinaje

PUM!

Raito con los ojos desmesurablemente abiertos, cruzo de lado a lado, estreñándose contra la cerca de seguridad que rodeaba el extremo de la pista

(cambio de escena)

-lo sentimos Light-Jael se mostraba avergonzado-debimos suponer... pero no los imaginábamos...

El castaño suspiro, pasado el enojo se daba cuenta de su error ¿era tan difícil decir que no sabia patinar sobre hielo?

-no se preocupen-el moreno sonrió comprensivo-... solo me dolió un poco el golpe, ustedes vayan a divertirse, yo me quedare aquí...-el japonés les enseño la frazada y el chocolate caliente

Los chicos se alejaron, dejando a su compañero disfrutar de la vista, el lugar era alegre y agradable, lleno de familias y parejas de enamorados.

-el chico esta tranquilo Richard-Wallece aun sonreía por lo sucedido, le había parecido divertida la forma nada elegante en que el castaño cayó sobre la pista-algo de acción...

Unas chicas se acercaron al nipón, sonriendo tímidamente, al parecer, animaban a la mas pequeña del grupo, que hacia señas con sus manos mientras le hablaba, presa del nerviosismo

(cambio de escena)

-etto... vimos como caías en la pista-la muchachita se pego mentalmente, la conversación no iba nada bien-pensé... soy instructora de patinaje, le enseño a niños pequeños...-la chica se sonrojo-no digo que seas como esos niños pero... ayy... perdón

Raito sonrió gentilmente-me encantarían algunas instrucciones-el castaño dejo que sus labios se curvearan en un gesto astuto, volviendo a la normalidad casi al instante-déjame invitarte a ti y a tus amigos unos vasos de chocolate...

-pe... pero... están al otro lado-argumento apenada la mujer

-necesito desentumecer los músculos-le respondió el moreno, comenzando a caminar

(cambio de escena)

Elle miro hacia el techo, moviendo su labio inferior con el dedo índice ¿por qué Right no hacia nada sospechoso?, los crímenes de Kira habían vuelto a la normalidad, no lo había mencionado, pero el tiempo que Raito estuvo en EUA, el patrón de muertes mostraba una clara diferencia, tal vez no para los medios de difusión o las agencias mas importantes, pero para él, que entendía perfectamente el pensamiento de Kira, fue fácil ver la diferencia

Era el segundo Kira desempeñando el papel del primero

Pero ahora, las muertes volvían a su cauce, el patrón coincidía perfectamente.

¿acaso la desaparición de Raito tenia algo que ver? Probablemente... pero eso no explicaba el hecho de que murieran delincuentes que nadie conocía hasta que se anunciaban en la televisión

Las muertes no eran al azar, el asesino investigaba a las victimas, y las mataba si lo creía necesario, con la misma metodología y sentido de justicia que Kira

¿existía un tercer Kira?

Imposible... porque dos personas no pueden tener la misma mentalidad, y en el caso que así fuera, ambos tendrían diferentes recursos, era la ley de la probabilidad.

Pero... que tal si el verdadero Kira había buscado a alguien que compartiera sus ideales, lo que le traía a lo mismo ¿dónde estuvo Raito esos seis días desaparecido?

Él decía que en casa de alguien... pero era algo irracional, si podía sacar las dudas sobre él solo con decir su paradero, cualquiera lo haría

Pero Raito no era cualquiera y no hablaría.

Había dejado que filmara a Misa, su "prometida" a todos horas, en cualquier lugar... ¿pero no dejaba que investigara la vivienda de un conocido?.

Inconcebible. Había gato encerrado.

-mis saludos, L...

Elle sintió como sus ojos eran vendados mientras lo sujetaban por la espalda, el hombre que le estuviera sometiendo debía pesar por lo menos lo doble.

El detective pensando fríamente, contaba los pasos, se dirigían hacia su recamara.

Le preocupaba el hecho de que pronunciaran su identidad de detective, ese hombre no era un simple ladrón (tenia la esperanza de que así fuera) pero si era de alguna organización ¿qué ganaría con eso?, por primera vez, la policía y los criminales estaban deacuerdo.

Querían que Kira fuera eliminado.

Por lo que nunca se preocupo de una confrontación. Era ilógico.

-Soy Kira...

Elle sintió que su corazón galopaba con fuerza ¿cómo era posible? La voz estaba distorsionada por un micrófono, tenia que ser Raito... pero el castaño no podría haberle ganado en fuerza de esa manera... ¿o tal vez si?

-basta de estos juegos Raito...-murmuro Elle sonriendo, bueno, iba disfrutar de esos momentos, si era su hora, no moriría pidiendo piedad

-jujujuju-El castaño se maravillaba del pelinegro ¿incluso en esos momentos aseguraba la identidad de Kira?-Raito Yagami?... te gustaría que él fuera ¿verdad?

-siento deseo sexual hacia ti, Raito-el ojinegro sonrió de lado, aun sin verlo, imaginaba las pequeñas manchitas rojas que inundaban las mejillas del japonés

-mm..-tenia que seguir con su papel, si se detenía o daba muestras de duda, Elle averiguaría rápidamente que sus conjeturas eran correctas- solo quería darte un saludo, no te entusiasmes-con sensualidad, deslizo la mano por el borde del pantalón, acariciando apenas los músculos del estomago

-Raito...-el detective se humedeció los labios, el castaño lo provocaba, y eso no era bueno- cada día te deseo mas.

-solo... ten presente que te dejare vivir...-Raito no respondió a lo ultimo- querido L...-el castaño desposo una de las manos del pelinegro, alejándose del departamento rápidamente, era crucial que ese espía rubio lo viera en esos momentos.

Lawliet peleaba con las esposas, desesperado por ir hacia el monitor

(cambio de escena)

-aquí tienen señoritas-Raito les entregaba los vasitos, frotándose las manos-no estoy acostumbrado a climas tan fríos...

Wallece 

-que sucede Richard?-el rubio volteo hacia los árboles, para que nadie notara que hablaba por micrófono

_donde esta el joven Yagami?_

-aquí mismo-el espía aprecio un tono de ansiedad-mira...-no necesito una orden, conecto la pequeña cámara integrada a su chaqueta

Elle observo al castaño platicar con algunas mujeres, mordiendo su pulgar, ese chico cada momento le intrigaba mas

_donde estuvo los últimos minutos?_

-fue a comprar un chocolate-respondió el rubio

_lo viste cada minuto?_

-Richard... es imposible que halla ido a otro lugar, incluso fue rápido al traer las bebidas

_lo viste?_

El detective suspiro, pero tenia que reconocerlo-no.. no lo vi cada minuto

Bien... sigue vigilándolo 

La comunicación se corto.

Pero con esto, el agente sentía mas y mas curiosidad ¿qué secreto guardaba ese muchacho?, era muy inteligente y experto en escaparse, no lo entendía, era el hijo del jefe del departamento de policía de Japón, sonaba lógico que su padre le hubiera enseñado esas artes... ¿pero porque ese interés en él?

Entonces comprendió

Era un japonés inteligente y astuto, era el hijo de Yagami...

Era sospechoso de ser Kira.

Y por alguna razón eso le molesto. Ese chico era un insolente, casi una piedra en el riñón (no perdona que le hubiera robado la billetera XD) pero no le parecía alguien como Kira. El castaño era reservado pero gentil y amable con las personas, no encajaba con el perfil de asesino serial. Tenia un grupo de amigos a pesar de ser de intercambio, le iba bien en... relaciones amorosas.

No, era algo injusto, no dejaría que culparan a una persona como Light.

Sentía que era su deber protegerlo.

(cambio de escena)

Nick de Usuario: Charlie Carson

Nick de Usuario: Teresa Maslovba

Teresa Maslovba dice: crearemos un nuevo mundo

Charlie Carson dice: con los ojos del dios de la muerte

Teresa Maslovba dice: es una lastima que no te pueda ver cara a cara, te extraño mucho...

Charlie Carson dice: si, también yo, hay algo que debo decirte

Teresa Maslovba dice: lo que sea, sabes que haré lo que me pidas

Charlie Carson dice: necesito que renuncies

Teresa Maslovba dice: hice algo mal? Ya no te soy necesaria?... ¿acaso piensas romper conmigo? Tu eres la persona que mas amo, no me dejes...

Charlie Carson dice: te amo, necesito que olvides, te presionaran y eres delicada

Teresa Maslovba dice: te preocupas por mi... pero se cuidarme, no diría nada, preferiría la muerte

Charlie Carson dice: me quedaría viudo antes de tiempo

Teresa Maslovba dice: que dices?

Charlie Carson dice: te casarías conmigo?

Charlie Carson dice:... estas ahí?

Teresa Maslovba dice: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si si si! lo logre! Lo logre! Seré la esposa mas feliz!

Charlie Carson dice: tengo que irme, hablaremos cuando vuelva... haz lo que te dije

Teresa Maslovba dice: en cuento llegue al departamento lo haré

Charlie Carson dice: esconde el contrato donde la ultima vez

(cambio de escena)

Raito salió del cybercafe observando detenidamente el cielo, que se mostraba en un desconfiable tono de grises.

Misa era un obstáculo en su camino, a esas alturas Teru Mikami debía de haber averiguado su verdadera identidad, el comentario de "identidad humana" no lo dijo a la ligera y era lo que quería.

Llegó corriendo al edificio donde vivía con Ryuuzaki, totalmente empapado.

Se quito el abrigo temblando incontrolablemente, el frió nunca le había caído bien. Fue un alivio sentir la calidez en el living, por primera vez agradeció al pelinegro de mantener siempre su lugar de trabajo a una misma temperatura.

-Raito...-el pálido hombre lo seguía con la mirada y entendía porque, pero en esos momentos lo único que tenia que hacer era parecer incomodo y confundido

-¿sucede algo Ryuuzaki?-el castaño se encogió de hombros, quitándose la corbata pausadamente

El ojinegro no respondió, empero, fue acercándose amenazante hacia el otro, acorralándolo contra la pared

-Light, ¿me permitirías poseerte?-sin esperar respuesta lo beso apasionadamente, exigiendo sumisión del otro.

Raito quiso apartarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron, el frió le ocasionaba rigidez muscular... pero no al extremo de quedar indefenso

-la transformación de humano a dios de la muerte consume gran cantidad de energía-le comento Ryuuku aburrido-me iré a dar una vuelta mientras hacen lo suyo.

Ah buena hora se lo dice, maldito shinagami traidor.

-Ryuuzaki... ya déjalo...-intento empujarlo, produciendo lo contrario

Se asusto al ver el intenso deseo en las pupilas negras, trago en seco ¿cómo demonios se iba a sacar a L en ese estado?

Con fuerza, el detective sujeto a Raito del brazo y la pierna, en una clásica maniobra de lucha libre, llevándolo hacia su recamara.

Ver a su moreno de esa forma lo enternecía sobremanera, el sonrojo y la vista desviada le provocaban una gran ternura, pero saber que ese chico era Kira, el único ser capaz de confundirlo, le excitaba a escalas insospechables.

Sujetó las muñecas del nipón por encima de la cabeza, no iba a lastimarlo ni mucho menos, pero quería que le quedara claro el hecho de que era suyo y de nadie mas, y él se encargaría de ello.

Con destreza logro quitarle la estorbosa camisa, por eso las odiaba, no era nada practico llevar botones.

Pero era sumamente sugestivo

La prenda se dividía por la mitad, mostrando la fisionomía del castaño, como una cortina que se abre lentamente, enseñando las pequeñas y rosadas tetillas, así como el inicio del bello en su cintura.

Era simplemente hermoso, desnudarlo de esa manera. La toalla en su cintura tuvo sus beneficios, pero ahora podía tocar a placer.

Lo beso hasta dejarlo sin aliento, notando la poca resistencia que expresaba ¿a que se debería?, esperaba un poco mas de rebeldía, pero su chico no mostraba otra cosa que un extremo sonrojo

Le quito el pantalón, revelando la parte intima del ojimel.

Un ser divino. Casi como una estatua griega.

Tocó con ansiedad y delicadeza el cuerpo del joven, masajeando con perversión el miembro de este.

-ahhh...-Raito suspiro ante el toque, apenas podía moverse, se sentía indefenso ante el otro-Ryuuzaki...

El otro no presto atención al tono casi lastimoso de su compañero, concentrándose en brindar placer, lamiendo lentamente la punta del miembro moreno

Un gritito fue su respuesta y no espero para recibir mas de esos pequeños y sensuales sonidos

A los pocos minutos sintió la calidez de su ser amado, saboreando el gustillo casi amargo de su esencia.

Abrió gentilmente las piernas del mas joven, observando con lujuria la entrada de este.

-Ahora regreso, no quiero que te sea doloroso-

Raito sentía que su estomago daba vueltas anormales al escuchar eso, pero su mente apenas entendió la frase, veía todo borroso, estaba seguro que de un segundo a otro perdería el conocimiento

-prometo ser cuidadoso...-Elle observo el rostro sereno de su amante, confundido-te dormiste?

Se alarmo un poco al no recibir respuesta, asustándose después al tocar su cara, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

La situación le horrorizo de un momento a otro, acaso... ¿casi le violaba?

Recordó la poca resistencia que este ponía, los gemiditos de suplica para que se detuviera... estaba enfermo, eso era la razón y él, como el peor oportunista del mundo, se había aprovechado de la situación.

O eso iba a pensar Raito cuando se despertara.

Se sintió mal, una cosa era el acoso y el esporádico flirteo que le dedicaba, pero siempre se detenía, y todo quedaba en un suceso molesto para Raito, que al final reía con las ocurrencias del pelinegro

Pero esta no había sido una de esas ocasiones

Continuara...

Sip, se quedo medio raro el final del capi, no se preocupen, no voy a poner a Raito desamparado por perder la virginidad XD, mas bien... un poco sacado de onda, digo, uno pierde la virginidad y ni se da cuenta O.O, ese es el caso de Raito-chan... y pues se va a molestar con Elle-chan, pero todo se arreglara, ahora he metido a Wallece como protector de Light T.T, y Teru va a pasar a tomar el papel de Misa XD, sip... la cosa se pone interesante. Espero sus reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Lo bueno de ser un shinagami

Capitulo 9:

Ryuuku paseaba por la ciudad ensimismado, reconociendo que escapaba de la furia de su "dueño", era peor que las hembras humanas cuando se enojaba, y eso era de tener cuidado.

Decidió verificar por su cuenta como progresaban las acciones de Kira, todo el numerito le parecía interesante, los mortales siempre se las arreglaban de una manera astuta e inteligente para salir adelante.

Y Light Yagami era un humano sobresaliente.

Había sobrepasado sus expectativas, pensaba que se conformaría con hacerse rico y poderoso, como la mayoría de la raza humana haría. Pero se había equivocado

No se conformaba con ser alguien holgado, él quería ser un dios, un dios al que obedecieran no por miedo a ser asesinados sino por el hecho de haber exterminado a toda la escoria del planeta.

La delgada línea que separa a un héroe de un asesino de masas.

(cambio de escena)

De forma aburrida volaba por encima de los edificios japoneses, las alas de un dios de la muerte eran rápidas cuando se lo proponían, al amanecer del día siguiente estaría al lado de su "dueño" y "protegido", ahora se había cargado la responsabilidad de enseñarle, no podían estar separados mas de 24 horas.

Se rió de si mismo al sentir nostalgia por el paisaje modernista de la ciudad, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en una ciudad humana… pero tenia una desventaja

Las manzanas japonesas eran mas amargas que las americanas.

(cambio de escena)

-¿qué demonios?...-Raito abrió los ojos desorientado, razonando vagamente los sucesos del día anterior, no recordaba la penetración, pero había sucedido, eso era seguro.

El pensamiento de sentirse inferior a Elle le golpeo como una flecha en medio de la cabeza, él era Kira, un dios, solo el decidía con quien compartir su lecho, no que le desagradara la idea de hacerlo con Ryuzaki,,, de hecho, era el único que estaba a su "nivel".

Pero que hubiera pasado de esa manera… era un signo de posesión sobre su cuerpo. Su orgullo había sido ultrajado.

No era una mujer, el sexo eso era: sexo, no se sentía sucio ni nada parecido, era su primera vez, pero poco le importaba, el hecho era: no había sido un acuerdo mutuo y eso le molestaba

Él no era el juguete de nadie.

(cambio de escena)

-buen día Raito-kun…-Elle miraba ansiosamente al castaño, esperando una hilera de insultos, uno mas ofensivo que el anterior, empero, lo único que recibió fue un indiferente saludo con la mano.

-sobre lo que paso anoche…-el pelinegro comenzó, frunciendo el seño

-olvídalo, lo hecho-el nipón lo miro de reojo-hecho esta

-pero es que no paso nada!-termino por explotar el detective, extrañamente nervioso, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que había perdido el control de esa manera, no era un caso, eran sus sentimientos, un terreno peligroso, minado por su casi siempre serio temperamento

-no me importa-la voz apacible, neutra, pusieron el pelo de punta al pálido hombre-ah… la culpable del asesinato del buffet fue la rubia de nuestra clase, no recuerdo su nombre…-Raito se masajeo la cabeza, atrayendo la atención de su compañero ¿su chico olvidando cosas?-uno de los abogados le había prometido un puesto si se acostaba con él … supondrás el resto

-aun estas enfermo…

-eso debe tenerte sin cuidado

Y la puerta fue cerrada con suavidad, como siempre la cerraba el japonés antes de salir

El ojinegro enterró su cara entre sus manos, sin quererlo, Raito le había dado el peor de sus golpes: la indiferencia, no soportaba ver a esos ojos castaños observarlo sin emoción alguna, no había enojo, indignación…. Nada

-Wallace…-Elle miraba el dedo que presionaba el botón del intercomunicador, en un acto meditativo y distante

-_Richard?_

-vigila a Raito Yagami

-_entendido_

(cambio de escena)

Wallace era un profesional, a pesar de que Richard no lo hubiera llamado en días, siempre mantenía una cercanía con la persona que investigaba, como en esos momentos, veía salir a Yagami del edificio departamental que compartía con uno de sus profesores. Eso era algo nuevo en sus averiguaciones.

El extraño profesor era demasiado neurótico y excéntrico

Entraba por la puerta de atrás, nunca tenia mas de seis palabras con algún extraño, llevaba una bufanda que, aunque era normal, ocultaba sus facciones primarias. Era lo que los adolescentes americanos llamaban "rey de los freaks". Era diferente, pero no por eso le molestaban.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza sonriendo divertido. Ambos llamaban la atención de la gente. Uno era demasiado perfecto, levantaba suspiros de las damas, poseía una inteligencia y elegancia innata, que dejaba una estela a su paso, imposible de olvidar. El segundo, era tan… extravagante en su personalidad, que no podías dejar de notarlo. Su pálida piel contrastando con sus cabellos y ojos negros. Con ese acentillo ingles… era inconfundible.

Se preguntaba mentalmente si esos dos no tendrían algo.

Vio salir al castaño del edificio, mas pálido de lo normal y con una pose un tanto engarbada, notando que se encontraba enfermo.

-_Wallace?_

El ojiazul casi escupe el café que en esos momentos bebía, sacando un billete de diez dólares, poniéndolo sobre la mesa, saliendo apresuradamente de la cafetería.

-Richard? –respondió, cuidando que la gente no notara que hablaba hacia su gabardina

-_Vigila a Raito Yagami_

Las pupilas color zafiro se estrecharon extrañadas, ese tono de voz… se percibía demasiada ansiedad… incluso un grado de nerviosismo y preocupación fuera de lo normal, bueno, lo que se pueda clasificar de "normal" en Richard

-entendido-Su trabajo era investigar a Raito Yagami, pero era un hombre sensible, oh que la gente no confundiera, era rudo, podía incluso matar, tenia

licencia para ello (XD), pero tendía a encariñarse con las personas que le llamaban la atención, como en esos momentos, que se extrañaba por el comportamiento de Richard y se preocupaba por la salud y seguridad del japonés.

Debería recordar las palabras de su capitán, como solían decirle debido a su estilo militar de dirigir las cosas, siendo en realidad, uno de los guardaespaldas personales del presidente.

_-eres bueno Lennis… pero tienes un alto sentido de empatía, recuerda, en tu trabajo queda poco espacio para los sentimentalismos… tus enemigos nunca se preocuparan primero en si eres casado o si tienes familia, solo pensarían en esto: ése hombre me estorba ¿Cuál será la mejor manera de enviarlo al otro barrio?_

Al diablo con el viejo! Según supo, había asesinado a su propia mujer e hijos en un ataque de estrés.

Soy un soldado… pero también un ser humano.

(cambio de escena)

-entonces faltaras a clases?

-si… me siento un tanto cansado-Light froto suavemente sus parpados, notando la ligera fiebre que poseía-quiero aprovechar este repentino momento libre, para mejorar mi estrategia.

-que piensas hacer?-Ryuku se sentó delante de él, en el pasto, algo raro en él, puesto que prefería la rama de los árboles para hacerlo.

-dime Ryuku… yo no puedo poseer los ojos de shinagami… sin embargo… soy un dios de la muerte… ¿puedo hacer que un humano posea los ojos?

-si, pero es una pregunta extraña ¿quieres dar tu poder a otro humano?- el dios ladeo la cabeza, en un ángulo de 180°.

-si… tengo una duda, si él llegara a escribir mi nombre ¿moriría?

-si estas en tu forma de dios no y él moriría, en tu forma humana si.

-ya veo… tengo inmunidad como shinagami… pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo transformado-el ojimiel suspiro-como me gustaría teletransportarme de un lugar a otro-Raito sonrió divertido, incluso él, con su privilegiado intelecto, pensaba locuras a veces.

-de hecho…-Ryuku hizo un silencio de suspenso, riendo un poco-es posible

-como?-Raito levanto la cabeza rápidamente, mirando los tétricos ojos de su "protector"

-los dioses e la muerte pueden "teletransportarse" como tu dices, sin embargo, solo cambiamos nuestros espíritus de posición terrenal, es fácil, como si dieras vuelta a una rueda

-entonces porque nunca lo haces?-Raito sabia que había un "pero"

-porque solo movemos nuestras esencias, atrás dejamos un "cuerpo", en mi caso, solo los dioses de la muerte lo verán, en tu caso, será tu cuerpo, como si te hubieras desmayado.

-entonces… cual es el problema? Los humanos no pueden verte

-jajajajaja-Ryuku se rió estruendosamente-el peor enemigo de un shinagami es otro shinagami Raito Yagami, me quitarían la death note sin contemplaciones.

-ya veo…

-pero… tu eres mi aprendiz y tengo que protegerte de otros shinagamis- Ryuku agarro su barbilla, pretendiendo que meditaba-si tu lo pidieras, cuidaría tu cuerpo, eso si, solo de otros shinagamis, si un humano te encontrara no podría evitar que te llevaran o algo parecido, bueno si podría…-el dios sonrio malvadamente- pero como no esta en el reglamento, no lo haría, a cambio… una cesta de manzanas seria suficiente

-y yo pensaba que comenzabas a quererme querido Ryuku-Raito observo sus manos, pensando-bien… esto en realidad merece dos canastas.. explícame eso de ¿dar vuelta a un rueda?

(cambio de escena)

Teru abrió los ojos perezosamente, encontrando la figura de su dios observarlo desde un lado de la cama

-kami!-Mikami casi perdió el habla ante la hermosura del ser frente a él, con sus alas bancas extendidas y los rayos del sol… ¿atravesándolo?

-jajaja-Raito rió suavemente- por decirlo de alguna forma, mi espíritu fue el único que vino a visitarte

-kami… es usted Raito Yagami?-Teru lo observaba con adoración

-me has estado investigando?

-yo… lo que sucede… quería saber todo sobre usted

-esta bien Mikami, si, Raito Yagami es mi identidad humana ¿puedo contar con tu discreción?

-cla… claro que si!, incluso si me atraparan y torturaran negaría todo, jamás lo traicionaría! Jamás!-había tantos sentimientos en esa frase, pero uno sobresalía entre ellos, fidelidad, y eso era lo que el castaño quería

-Teru-su nombre pronunciado por ese ser celestial le dio un escalofrió ¿Cómo era posible que un ser como él le estuviera hablando como a un igual? ¡imposible! – los criminales… no todos están recibiendo su castigo

-kami!-el pelinegro gimió angustiado, sintiendo que fallaba a su dios-escribí los nombres como usted me dijo… pero no tuvieron el castigo que se merecían

-mmm…-incluso ese gesto que su dios hacia, de agarrarse su barbilla de manera meditativa, era digna de plasmarse en un cuadro-es probable que estén cambiando los nombres para su seguridad

-yo… ¿Cómo se atreven?

-hay una forma-Raito fingió hacer un gesto de negación, de profunda tristeza

-ah… ah que se refiere kami?

-nada Mikami-el castaño sonrió forzadamente-a veces solo digo tonterías

-Kira-sama nunca dice tonterías!-casi grito el ojinegro, mirándolo a sus ojos-¿hay alguna manera en que pueda ayudar?-se sobrecogió al ver la preocupación brillar en esos ojos color oro ¿su dios se preocupaba por él? ¿por eso no le decía el método para ayudarle?, se sintió plenamente seguro en ese momento, no había nada que no hiciera por su dios

-si… puedo darte mis ojos-Raito sonrió internamente, acercándose hacia el moreno-con ellos… podrás ver el nombre de las personas, es solo que… el pago seria la mitad de tu vida- Light lo miro directo a los ojos, tomándolo de los hombros, extrañamente, podía tocarlo-eres una persona buena Mikami, el hecho de que des la mitad de tu vida a mí causa…-Raito bajo la mirada-no me haría mejor que toda esa escoria

-kami!-Teru lo observo horrorizado, temblando de emoción, poniendo todos sus sentidos ante el toque de esas finas manos-eso no es verdad! Usted le ha dado sentido a este mundo! Deme los ojos! Se lo imploro!

-pero… es la mitad de tu vida… si tu tiempo son cincuenta años… solo tendrás veinticinco

-no me importa! Yo… haré cualquier cosa por usted Kira-sama

Raito se acerco a él, sentándolo en la cama

-cierra los ojos

Teru se abandono con total confianza a los brazos de su dios, sintiendo como la mano de Kira se posaba sobre sus ojos, en una suave caricia

Al abrirlos, vislumbro el cuarto en tonos rojizos, observando que el nombre de su dios se distorsionaba en signos que no comprendía, casi con miedo, volteo hacia la foto que tenia de él y unos compañeros de trabajo, viendo el tiempo de vida y nombres de sus colegas, pero, al igual que su dios, su tiempo de vida aparecía distorsionado

-eso es… para que no te atormentes

Teru casi llora de felicidad, su dios era tan considerado con él…

-tengo que irme Teru-Kira le sonrió suavemente-gracias por todo

(cambio de escena)

-holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-una niña de graciosas trencitas pico con un palito el azulado cuerpo de Raito Yagami, ladeando la cabeza en el proceso-porque no despiertas? ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-la infante inflo sus mejillas, molesta- MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-que sucede cariño?-la madre de la niña, se acerco presurosa, su rostro y rasgos idénticos a su primogénita

-ese chinito no se mueve mami-respondió la pequeña chupándose el dedito índice, en obvio signo de confusión

-oh dios…-la señora tapo los ojos de la niña, consternada-él… esta durmiendo profundamente… ven… vamos a llamar… a llamar a la mami del chinito si?

(cambio de escena)

Wallace se levanto de la banca donde momentos antes leía el periódico, preocupado ante la imagen que se presentaba ante él

Raito Yagami era transportado en una camilla… una camilla blanca…

Y era una mala señal cuando te cubrían con la sabana blanca por completo

(cambio de escena)

Elle repetía el texto del libro, la clase era aburrida sin Raito en ella, su gesto se tercio al pensar en este, en que no había asistido a su clase.

-profesor Richard… no entendí muy bien esa parte

Elle suspiro mentalmente, la lectura era clara y precisa, incluso insultaba a su inteligencia (XD), empero, cuando abría sus labios para dar una respuesta…

El timbre de su móvil comenzó a sonar

Solo cuatro personas conocían ese número

1.- Raito Yagami

2.- El jefe Yagami

3.- Watari

4.- Wallece

Abrió la pequeña tapita, reconociendo el numero del detective

-_Richard…_

El rubio respiraba agitadamente, como si hablara y corriera al mismo tiempo. Se escucho un ruido fuerte, y después un chirrido de llantas.

-_estoy tras Raito, lo llevan al hospital… Richard… esto pinta mal_

Los alumnos se sorprendieron al ver como el calmado profesor tomaba su portafolios y salía corriendo con rapidez del salón

Los catedráticos veían pasar a toda prisa a su callado colega, que andaba como si su vida dependiera de ello

-debes estar bien Raito…

(cambio de escena)

Raito regreso al pequeño parque donde hubiera dejado su cuerpo, sus ojos se estrecharon al no verlo por ninguna parte, ni a su protector

Cerro los parpados concentrado, era obvio que alguien se lo había llevado, un humano ciertamente, si se apartaban los ladrones o similares, solo quedaba el hospital de la ciudad.

Se dirigió hacia allá

(cambio de escena)

Lawliet bajo del taxi, aventando un billete de 100 dólares al conductor, hiendo con paso rápido hacia la recepción

-Raito Yagami?-el pelinegro pregunto tranquilamente, echo contradictorio con su respiración y ojos nerviosos

-es algún familiar suyo?-respondió la enfermera amablemente, revisando las hojas de los pacientes-mmm… no hay ningún Yagami en mi lista

El ojinegro frunció el seño, viendo de reojo a su derecha, distinguiendo a Wallace en la sala de espera

La mujer dio un respingo al recibir un golpecito de su compañera, que señalaba otra lista en la habitación

-oh… lo siento tanto..-la muchacha lo miro con pesar-tenemos a un Raito Yagami en la sección de la morgue

Los oídos del hombre se taparon de cualquier sonido, solo la palabra "MORGUE" se repetía sin descanso en su cabeza

(cambio de escena)

Cerro la puerta con estrépito, oyéndose los golpes de los enfermeros detrás.

Y eso era porque había entrado a la morgue sin autorización.

Casi de inmediato su cerebro reacciono, observando atentamente el mapa que se encontraba a la entrada del hospital, se dirigió corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba su amado, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para poder creerlo.

Hacia menos de cuatro horas que su chico le había hablado, era imposible que se encontrara muerto.

Observo la sabana tapando el rostro del cuerpo marcado como "Raito Yagami".

Temblando, la quito lentamente, abriéndose sus ojos con infinito dolor, desesperación, negación… al ver la piel morena demasiado pálida, las mejillas casi perdiendo su color

Tapando su boca, callo de rodillas, con ojos desorbitados.

No podía ser cierto.

Agarro rápidamente la tablilla de diagnostico, ignorando los fuertes golpes que seguían afuera y los gritos de la policía que se habían sumado a esto

Raito Yagami.

Extranjero. Japonés

………..

Causa de muerte: probable ataque al corazón

Notas: extremadamente saludable, situación extraña de muerte

Elle cerro los ojos, todo ese tiempo, Raito no había sido Kira… su propia muerte lo comprobaba.

Raito había muerto por estar junto a él… esa vez que Kira lo hubiera visitado en su departamento, debió haber averiguado que el hijo del jefe Yagami vivía con él.

Su propia convicción llevó a la única persona que amaba a la muerte…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control de sus blancas mejillas

(cambio de escena)

Light suspiro molesto, notando a su shinagami volar alrededor del hospital

-hola Raito… tu cuerpo esta en el cubiculo donde guardan los cadáveres

-cadáveres?

-ah… olvide mencionarlo, tu cuerpo cuando no tiene a su alma, es idéntico a un cadáver

El castaño masajeo sus sienes, ¿ahora tendría que hacer parecer que su despertar era una especie de milagro?

Entro cabreado al edificio, extrañándose de encontrar a todo un grupo de hombres golpear fuertemente la entrada a donde él se dirigía.

Sin molestarse en averiguar, atravesó la pared, encontrando a su rival.

En una situación que no esperaba ver.

Ryuuzaki temblaba sin control, llorando silenciosas lagrimas, abrazando su cuerpo.

-por mi culpa… Kira te… te…-murmuro el pelinegro y de nuevo el silencio.

Se conmovió, no pudo evitarlo. Ese que siempre guardaba la calma, que sabia como hacerle salir de sus casillas. Estaba ahí, lamentando sinceramente su muerte. Creyéndole muerto.

Y sintió que algo dentro de él se despertaba.

Un sentimiento de extrema ternura que no pudo controlar. ¿era amor?, solo sabia que era algo que ya estaba ahí, pero hasta ese día, con esa escena frente a sus ojos, había terminado por aceptar.

Estaba enamorado de Ryuzaki

(cambio de escena)

-Kira no podría vencerme… tan fácilmente…

Elle paró de temblar, abriendo los ojos grandemente ¿su alta capacidad cerebral le jugaba una mala pasada? ¿había llegado al extremo de imaginar cosas?

-no pongas esa cara…-Raito trago saliva con dificultad, realmente, eso de tele transportarse era doloroso-de verdad que hiciste un tumulto haya afuera

Elle no lo miraba, sino que se fue acercando a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

Los guardias cayeron de bruces al suelo, esposado al pelinegro rápidamente

-queda usted detenido por…

-díganme la verdad…

Los policías callaron ante el tono angustiado del hombre

-el chico japonés… el de pelo castaño… ¿esta vivo?

Los enfermeros levantaron la vista, sintiendo que palidecían ante el saludo que Raito les daba desde su camilla, ¡ellos mismos habían revisado su pulso vital!

-este… si está vivo… y nos saluda-le respondió el policía confundido

El pelinegro se safo del agarre, hiendo hacia Raito, abrazándolo como si fuera de cristal.

Light suspiro ante eso, demasiado cursi para su gusto, pero le dejo ser, recordando las lagrimas y además, dudaba que el detective lo soltara en varios minutos

(cambio de escena)

-la verdad doctor… estoy bien-el nipón suspiraba con fuerza, al ver como el medico y Ryuzaki se unían para mantenerlo acostado en la cama de hospital

-es verdad que sus análisis están perfectamente… su índice de triglicéridos es muy bajo, pero a pesar de ello goza de excelente salud… chico, realmente, eres un milagro-el doctor se puso los lentes, como si de esa forma los números que aparecían en los resultados fueran a cambiar-no me lo explico….

-él es casi estrictamente vegetariano, come carne dos veces al la semana… ayer no llegaste a comer-el ojinegro lo miro de reojo-¿cree que la "causa de muerte" aya sido un ataque al corazón?

-si…. No hay rastros de droga ni nada parecido, ese es el único diagnostico posible, incluso tal vez solo fuera un pequeño paro que ocasionara que su pulso se detuviera momentáneamente, es raro, pero posible

Raito cerro sus parpados, sorprendiéndose que Ryuzaki estuviera tan al pendiente de él… en realidad.. no era extraño… él también lo hacia, sabia cuantas cucharas de azúcar echaba al té, cuantas gomitas podía comer en un minuto, que sus galletas favoritas eran las que tenían forma de pandita (siii la galleta de pandita es un icono en mi finc . ), incluso que a escondidas picaba sus propios alimentos… tal vez algún día hiciera de comer para ambos…

Sus castaños ojos se abrieron estupefactos, ¡¿en que demonios pensaba?!

-bien, como veo que este muchacho es un poco cabeza dura, te daré a ti una copia de los cuidados que necesita-el medico le tendió una hojita rosa, la azul se la dio a Raito-te voy a dar de alta, pero necesitas tomar vitaminas y algunos dulces… ya sabes para el azúcar

Elle le sonrió malvada y picaramente a Raito, haciéndolo sonrojar

-bien.. tu novio te cuidara-dijo el doctor seriamente, señalando con el dedo al moreno-y mas vale que sigas sus instrucciones… y nada de peros-agrego ante alguna futura replica

Raito se levanto de la camilla, mortalmente sonrojado ¿acaso parecían pareja él y Ryuzaki?

(cambio de escena)

El silencio era sepulcral… los ojos se encontraban con desafío

-hazlo…-la seriedad del ojinegro era palpable

Raito suspiro, mirando con asco el vaso de chocolate y el pequeño pastel de fresa

-solo come una…-Ryuzaki lo miraba preocupado, realmente no actuaba como siempre, el sentimiento que lo había embargado al pensar que su chico estaba muerto… aún lo afectaba

-mmm….-el ojidorado lo miro pensativo, sabia que se arrepentiría de su acciones-dime L… que paso anoche?

Elle pestañeo un poco, recordando que hacia menos de 24 horas que no se hablaban y Raito tenia el pensamiento de que se había aprovechado de él.

-yo.. cuando fui al baño… para prepararte-Elle desvió la vista avergonzado-regrese y te encontré dormido, te toque y me di cuenta de que ardías en fiebre, perdóname-

Raito distinguió cierta angustia en el tono monótono con que hablaba su compañero.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

Se levanto lentamente, tomando una de las fresitas del pastel y poniéndola en sus labios.

Retiro un poquito la mesa, tomando asiento sobre las rodillas del detective, sonriendo de lado.

Junto sus labios, invitando a los pálidos a iniciar la conocida danza milenaria.

Y Lawliet respondió enseguida, tener a Raito de esa manera, encima de él… por propia voluntad, era lo que soñaba en lo poco que dormía

Elle lamió la mejilla del moreno, al notar un pequeño rastro de merengue.

-ah…hh…-Light se sonrojo al sentir como la lengua de su acompañante penetraba su oreja, percibiendo que su cuerpo temblaba excitado

Las estilizadas manos morenas se dirigieron al pantalón de mezclilla del detective, bajándolo con exquisita lentitud, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo.

-Raito…-el pelinegro apretó sus glúteos con deseo, acariciando la espalda por encima de la camisa, sin quitarla del todo

-no… no quiero penetración…-dijo entrecortadamente el castaño, sacando el miembro de su amante de su encierro, frotándolo con el suyo

Ryuzaki asintió tontamente, fascinado con la situación.

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, restregándose lentamente, según el ritmo que su chico impusiera

-se siente bien…-murmuro el menor en un suspiro, apoyando su frente en la blanca mejilla-Ryuzaki…

No pudo soportarlo.

El sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas del japonés, sus lindos suspiros en su oído… la inocente fricción que mantenía entre sus miembros…

Casi con salvajismo tumbo a Light en la mesa, subiéndose él encima, sujetando sus muñecas por encima de la mesa con una sola mano.

Las pupilas negras se fijaron penetrantemente en las doradas de su pareja, intentando descifrar cada sentimiento y gesto.

Acerco su mano al miembro del moreno, comenzando a masajearlo, de arriba hacia abajo

-ahh…-Light contorsionó su rostro en total placer, el estar a merced de Ryuzaki y que lo mirara tan fijamente… le daba un extraño morbo a la acción

El ritmo lo aumento repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa al joven Yagami.

-L…-un hilillo de saliva caía por sus labios, haciéndole ver extremadamente sensual

Volvió a un ritmo suave, poniendo el pulgar sobre la puntita de su miembro, evitando que eyaculara

-dime Elle… solo por hoy… solo por este momento… dime Elle…

Bajo a la intimidad de su amante, acariciando su masculinidad con la lengua

-ahh…-Raito apreto sus propios cabellos presa del placer, era sublime lo que L le hacia sentir-ELLE!!! –se vino en un poderoso orgasmo, siendo seguido por Ryuzaki, nadie jamás, aparte de Watari le había llamado por su nombre desde que era un niño… y el escucharlo de su amado, con ese tono orgásmico… había sido maravilloso.

Raito tapo sus ojos con un brazo, sonrojado hasta la médula, ignorando los pequeños mimos que el ojinegro le hacia para llamar su atención

¿Por qué demonios no sentía que se arrepentía?

Continuara…

Siiiiiii una eternidad sin actualizar, pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada, las clases estan super pesadas y no me aviento de un puente porque aun quiero leer mucho yaoi XD, en fin, espero que me manden reviewssssssss! Me animan mucho a continuar chicas ¡hasta la proxima! .

Adieu….


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10: formalizando relaciones… ¿los ángeles existen?

Raito observaba con verdadero fastidio la nieve caer, habían pronosticado granizo, así que no era recomendable salir, el piyama blanco que portaba le daba un toque celestial, contrastando con lo deprimente del lugar.

-Light…-Elle no era dado a los pensamientos sentimentales, pero en esos momentos, cuando su chico lo volteo a ver, le pareció el ser mar hermoso del mundo, sus ojos dorados parecía dos soles que alumbraban el oscurecido día, su morena piel tenia tonos dorados debido a la pequeña lamparita que alumbraba la estancia, y esa pijama blanca… lo hacían ver tan indefenso…

Entrecerró los ojos al distinguir los pies descalzos del japonés, sonriendo conmovido, desde que lo conocía, jamás se quitaba los zapatos, ya sea que tuviera unas simples pantuflas, pero jamás descalzo… y él sabía lo que significaba ese gesto…

Pisaba terreno seguro

Ryuuzaki se acerco a su pareja, viéndolo fijamente, con lentitud abrió sus piernas, acomodándose entre ellas mimosamente y enterrando su rostro en el pecho del castaño, abriendo dos botones de la camisa, para poder oler la piel del joven.

El ojidorado se sonrojo ante el extraño acto, pero sonrió un poco, comenzando a acariciar los cabellos negros del detective.

-Raito… estas conciente de que mis probabilidades de que seas Kira han subido?, de todos los afectados has sido el único que ha sobrevivido-Elle se apoyo en sus manos, observando su reacción

Raito cerró los parpados, suspirando cansado

-no puedo decirte como… no puedo darte pruebas… pero no soy Kira…

-dime donde estuviste esos seis días Raito-presiono el pelinegro

-aunque te lo dijera no me creerías-Raito sonrió de lado, abriendo los ojos

-….-

-lo siento L, pero no puedo-

-entonces mis sospechas sobre ti siguen igual Kira

Raito asintió, volteando tristemente hacia la ventana

-porque? Si me dijeras en donde estabas… mi porcentaje de probabilidades se reduciría a un 11-el ojinegro se mordió el dedo

El castaño se levanto del confortable lugar asintiendo con la cabeza

-es un riesgo que tomare. 

(cambio de escena)

Elaine fue acusada de homicidio en primer grado, con una sentencia de 23 años.

Dos días después amaneció muerta en su celda, de un posible ataque al corazón.

(cambio de escena)

Ese fin de semana Raito casi se tira del noveno piso literalmente, Ryuuzaki había resultado ser un maniático sexual, que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad en que estuviera distraído para meterle mano, con la absurda excusa de: pensé que tenias fiebre Raito-kun… ¿fiebre en el torso, las piernas, y en el lóbulo de la oreja?, no que se considerara frígido, pero el acto sexual no llamaba mucho su atención.

Y el hecho de que L sonriera sin motivo alguno, como solía hacer antes de asestarle una de sus ingeniosas maniobras… le tenía los pelos de punta.

-te tengo una sorpresa Raito-kun…

El castaño suspiro aliviado, por fin, fuera bueno o malo, sabría lo que el pelinegro planeaba.

-Nos quedaremos una temporada mas en E.U.A., el hecho de que puedas ser Kira es un factor determinante, las muertes en Japón siguen ocurriendo con regularidad, como si estuvieras allí, he llegado a la conclusión que hay un tercer Kira y que te volverías seriamente peligroso si te encontraras con él, así que, quiero presentarte a dos nuevos integrantes del equipo de investigación.-

Abriendo la puerta de entrada, aparecieron dos chicos de catorce años, ambos completamente diferentes, uno se veía aniñado, pero con un aire serio e impenetrable, muy parecido al de L, cargaba una caja de rompecabezas y unos monitos de construcción, que en seguida comenzó a armar.

El otro chico poseía una actitud rebelde y desafiante, podría decirse que precipitada, sin embargo, una enorme seguridad y don de mando emanaba de él, sus ojos inteligentes describían su alma.

-te presento a Near y Mello… Near

El muchacho albino levanto la mirada, juntando dos dedos en su mano derecha, en un escueto saludo hacia Raito

-viajara a Washington D.C. con su propio equipo de investigación, él se encargara de averiguar a nivel global cualquier pista de Kira

-Mello…-el mencionado mordió una tableta de chocolate como toda respuesta-viajara a Japón para encontrar el paradero del tercer Kira… y tu equipo?

-Matt…-contesto con tono obvio, sin despegar sus pupilas del moreno- no puedo creer que estemos conversando tan tranquilos frente a Kira…

-no soy Kira!-respondió de inmediato el Yagami

-L tiene un margen de error del .01 en sus hipótesis… por ser racionales, pero jamás se ha equivocado-los ojos negros del peliblanco miraron fijamente un monito que se parecía mucho al japonés

-hasta ahora se ha equivocado conmigo-respondió Raito con tranquilidad, sin presunción alguna, sonriendo de lado-y por ello… eso me hace aun mas sospechoso

-no tienes la culpa de ser listo Raito-le indicó Near al mismo tiempo que tiraba sobre el piso las piezas de un rompecabezas de tercera dimensión - tal vez ahí esta nuestro error… culparte por tener una capacidad igual o mayor a la nuestra pero…-Near calló

-estamos seguros que eres Kira, todo gira alrededor de ti, simplemente, es lo mas obvio-termino Mello

-es verdad…-Raito tomo las pantuflas del recibidor, percibiendo el malestar en su ¿novio? ¿y cómo quería que se sintiera ante esos dos chicos… seguro?- pero esa misma obviedad no será una burla?-los ojos castaños miraron profundamente a los adolescentes-yo sé que no soy Kira… si existe ese tercer Kira… ¿no será acaso el que me halla elegido como chivo expiatorio?, soy el sospechoso perfecto; estudiante modelo, hijo del jefe de la policía… es de todos sabido que odio a los criminales y apoyo la pena de muerte-Raito cerró los ojos- ¿esta obviedad no les parece estupida?

El castaño tomo una taza de té, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto

-quiero estar a solas…

(cambio de escena)

-ese Raito me agrada-Mello se quito la chaqueta, tomando asiento, cruzado de piernas- es difícil encontrar humanos inteligentes…

-no seas presuntuoso Mello-Near observaba fijamente una figurilla, analizando la parte que le correspondía en ese rompecabezas de mas de tres mil piezas-es interesante…-el albino por fin se decidió por una de las esquinas, encajándola perfectamente-Raito Yagami… ¿tendrá doble personalidad?

L observo a los chicos, la búsqueda de Kira sería mas rápida, con ellos planeaba presionar a Light, quería atrapar a Kira… y ellos lo sabían

-dime L…-Mello mordió su tableta, sonriendo con burla-¿aun cuando Yagami este en la cárcel, lo tendrás como amante?

El pelinegro no respondió, tomando una fresita del pastel mas cercano… recordando el beso de Raito

-Raito Yagami es un asesino-Near levantó su rodilla hasta ponerla contra su pecho, meditando-con un corazón puro, pese a todo, ha beneficiado grandemente a este mundo… pero hay que pararle

Mello asintió, recostando su cabeza en el respaldo, observando el techo-sin embargo… ¿desperdiciar un talento como el suyo?, hemos perdonado criminales antes…tenemos que encontrar la forma de detenerlo… pero opino que… no lo encarcelemos

El ojinegro los miró sorprendido, eran menores que él, sin embargo, nunca se habían mentido, esa conversación no podía ser una trampa.

-es la primera vez… que te vemos tan feliz…-contesto Mello con los ojos cerrados

-Raito Yagami te ha vencido L-Near hizo una mueca, mostrándole algo de calidez-pero no permitas que lo haga Kira-su rostro cambio drásticamente-nosotros no permitiremos que Kira también gane

-el asesino mas astuto y peligroso…. El detective de criminales mas famoso de la historia, enamorados-Mello rió fuertemente-esto parece una novela de bolsillo

L y Near se miraron, poniendo ojos de U.U, Mello sabía como romper la seriedad en una conversación

(cambio de escena)

-muy bien Ryuk… supongo que con esto podrás estar entretenido un buen rato-Light dejo una canastita con manzanas variadas, abriendo sus alas y desapareciendo en el cielo

-si…-el dios de la muerte comió rápidamente, pasando el dorso de su mano por su boca al terminar-deliciosas… ahora… es hora de ayudar a Light…

(cambio de escena)

-Mikami…

Teru dejo caer el manuscrito que leía tan concentradamente, observando los ojos dorados que portaba su dios, turbándose por completo, ante un ser de tan hermoso porte (la autora ama a Raito XD)

-actúa con normalidad, puede haber cámaras y micrófonos instalados en el edificio, solo asiente o niega y si quieres responderme, hazlo de tal forma que parezca que hablas para ti mismo

El pelinegro asintió, tomando su barbilla meditativamente

-me pregunto que hace esto aquí….-el abogado se sentó de nueva cuenta en su escritorio, sin apartar la mirada del libro, aparentemente envuelto en su lectura

-vine a advertirte, un equipo de investigación vendrá a Japón para buscar a Kira, ten cuidado

-tengo que tener precaución con esta enmienda… bien… seré cuidadoso

-donde tienes la death note?

-tengo que revisar algunas notas…-Teru se levanto, hiendo hacia su portafolios-que bueno que nunca las aparto de mi-dejo el maletín abierto, regresando a la silla giratoria, mortificado por no poder ver a su dios

-eso esta bien, pero ahora no es bueno, sonara desalmado… pero debes programar la muerte de criminales de varias semanas y esconder la libreta, L es peligroso pero lo mas importante…

No pudo terminar de dar su instrucción cuando un policía entro repentinamente al despacho, tirando sin querer el maletín y todo su contenido

-disculpe Mikami-sama….-con prisas metió todos los objetos de nuevo al portafolio, sonriendo nerviosamente-siento haber… ahhhhhhhh!

Teru se levanto espantado, observando en cámara lenta como el torpe guardia sacaba una pistola y disparaba hacia su dios… y su dios gritaba… y sangraba…

El pelinegro solo hizo lo que su instinto le dictaba, golpear con todas sus fuerzas al humano que había osado lastimar a su dios, dejándole inconsciente

-kami…-Teru se arrodillo a su lado, mirando como la sangre escurría por todo el cuerpo de Raito, levantándolo en vilo y colocándolo en uno de los grandes sofás que adornaban la oficina

Desabrocho la camisa y observo sorprendido la forma en que las balas salían de la anatomía del muchacho y caían al suelo, al mismo tiempo que las heridas cerraban… después de la preocupación, se vio preso de admiración, ahí tenia semidesnudo el cuerpo de Kira… y era lo mas excitante que hubiera visto.

Pero era algo inalcanzable por el momento… tenia que mostrarle que era digno de él

El castaño se levanto apresurado, fijando su mirada en el suelo, pensando en las formas en que pudiera proseguir

-llamaría mucho la atención que un policía falleciera ahora… además de que es inocente..-Raito se masajeo las sienes-Mikami necesito que investigues si hay cámaras, espero que no, que salga sangre de la nada seria algo difícil de explicar, igual borra cualquier evidencia de mi venida… explica al guardia que al verlo disparar sin control a ninguna parte tuviste que noquearlo… despídelo, eso será mejor que matarlo-Raito suspiro hondamente, levantándose-creo que es hora de retirarme, ten cuidado Mikami… no subestimes a las personas de tu alrededor, sin embargo no muestres una actitud esquiva, actúa con normalidad

Raito se sorprendió al ser apresado entre los brazos del ojinegro

-kami…-Mikami acaricio la espalda del moreno, tocando con las yemas de los dedos algunas de las suaves plumas que poseían las alas de su dios-kami…-aspiro con deleite el aroma del mas joven, acariciando con deseo el vientre plano del adolescente-kami…

-Teru!-sin pensarlo Raito lo empujo, caminando hacia la ventana-no quiero que tus ultimas acciones se vuelvan a repetir

-gomen…-Teru apretó los puños ¿Cómo le pedía su dios que no le amara?

-ahhh…-Raito lo miro, intentando que sus pupilas mostraran comprensión- perdóname a mí por no corresponderte

Teru se sintió peor ¿su dios disculpándose? Él era perfecto! No cometía errores!

-no volverá a suceder

El castaño asintió, levantando el vuelo de inmediato

(cambio de escena)

-bien… necesito ayudar a Raito…-Ryuk observo la habitación de su poseedor, buscando la manera de hacerlo sin salir perjudicado por ayudar a un humano… tenia una reputación después de todo.

Amaba a Raito Yagami… no de una forma romántica, sino mas bien como.. ¿un padre?... no… era algo como un abuelo con su primer nieto, si, ese era el sentimiento que mas se acercaba, en fin, le tenia aprecio y eso era nuevo en su oscuro corazón, un sentimiento que no quería dejar de sentir por el momento

-veamos….-abrió uno de los cajones, tomando un pequeño papel, sabia que pertenecía a la death note, así que comenzó a pasear con el pedazo de hoja por la habitación, pasándolo por delante de las cámaras, riendo ante su travesura

(cambio de escena)

Elle miraba aburrido las imágenes de las cámaras, una de ellas mostraba a Amane Misa contando a sus amigas que pronto se casaría con Raito, eso le causo malestar, así que decidió dar un vistazo a las demás pantallas, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja interesado al observar un pedazo de papel moverse en la habitación de su chico en una manera anormal, si agregamos el fenómeno que la ventana estaba cerrada, era de tomar en cuenta.

Se levanto para ir al cuarto del japonés, abriendo la puerta y viendo que el papelillo bailaba frente a sus ojos insistentemente, así que tomo el pequeño pedazo de hoja..

Y sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal O.o (ok… no creo poder expresar la magnitud de la cara de mi Elle, recuerdan en la serie como en el capi 12 cuando Elle escucha en el video del falso Kira la palabra de enseñar sus shinigamis? Y L después de gritar y levantar sus brazos al cielo se cae del sillón?, pues bien, esa expresión, gomen por dar una explicación tan larga T.T)

-Escucha bien humano-Ryuk acerco su rostro al del pelinegro-no me interrumpas, de esto depende el salvar a Raito de Kira jajajajaja-el shinigami se rió con diversión, esa situación se le hacia en extremo interesante

-bien-al escuchar el nombre de su koi en labios de ese… ese ser, puso total atención

-soy un shinigami, al tocar ese pedazo de papel puedes verme, te pediré que lo quemes cuando acabemos nuestra conversación, bien… no puedo decirte nombres o detalles… pero quiero contarte una historia, es algo que nadie puede tomar como "detalles"

(cambio de escena)

-ese Ryuk es muy listo-

un grupo de shinigamis estaba reunido alrededor de la esferita que servia para ver el mundo de los humanos, guardando silencio ante la cara molesta de su líder

-y ese maldito que no quiere unirse a mis soldados de elite…

los shinigamis sudaron una gotita, era bien sabido que el rey le había agarrado carrilla a Ryuk cuando rechazo el puesto de soldado de elite, mas aún, el haberle robado un death note provocó un efecto curioso.

El rey de los shinigamis se había obsesionado con Ryuk

-con que amas a un humano… veamos hasta donde llega ese amor..

(cambio de escena)

-Se cuenta en mi mundo que los humanos que poseen el poder de lo que ustedes denominan Kira, serán personas infelices… la razón es que se obsesionan con asesinar, todos aquellos que recogen el poder reciben la maldición, claro, eso es después de tomar su primera vida, antes de ello tienen la oportunidad de elegir si asesinaran o no… en cambio, si ese poder se regala no ocurre ese fenómeno, pero es raro que los de mi especie regalen o den el poder-

Elle se mordió el dedo, notaba que el shinagami intentaba darle muchas pistas para que él mismo pudiera sacar conclusiones, cosa que no le resultaba muy difícil.

-pues bien, una parte de la historia es muy interesante, ya que nunca se ha visto; se dice que si un humano tiene un corazón puro, y decide utilizar la death note… su alma se separará en dos, dos seres habitaran en el mismo cuerpo, sin embargo estarán unidos sin punto de comienzo o fin-el dios movió la cabeza a la derecha, en un ángulo anormal-si se destruye todas las fuentes de poder con las que estuvo en contacto ese humano…. El ser creado a partir de la maldición desaparecerá

Ryuzaki sonrió, eso era de gran ayuda, era verdad que existía un Raito Yagami y un ser llamado Kira dentro del mismo cuerpo

-sin embargo…-los ojos de Ryuk se oscurecieron, pareciendo aun mas tétrico- ese humano podría caer en la locura total, al quitarse esa personalidad creada a partir de la maldición; ya no habrá ninguna barrera en su conciencia y asumirá el verdadero significado de sus actos, entrara en un estado de culpabilidad extrema… se necesita una gran fortaleza mental para afrontarlo

Elle dejo de sonreír, ¿acaso todos los asesinatos de Kira se llevaban a cabo gracias a una conciencia falsa? No era justo… su chico había cometido un error y no había podido escapar de ello…

-ahora, como eres un humano que descubrió accidentalmente mi existencia, puedo elegir tener una cortesía contigo, esto es lo que haré… contestare una de tus preguntas, si no te respondo, formula otra pregunta por favor

Elle se sentó en la cama, juntando ambas rodillas a su pecho

-asumo que esas fuentes de poder son una especie de libro, debido que al tocar un pedazo de hoja pude verte…. Bien… dices que la única manera de liberar a una persona con la maldición es destruyendo las fuentes de poder con las que tuvo contacto… ¿Cuántas son esas fuentes de poder?

-conozco solo a tres de ellas-

Elle miraba fijamente al vacío, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad de tener información de primera mano

-donde se encuentran esas fuentes de poder?

Silencio de parte del shinigami… mordió su dedo frustrado, al parecer no obtendría mas información.

-quema ese pedazo de papel… de ahora en adelante me verás, no me dirijas la palabra.

Ryuk desapareció por la pared, volando hacia el pequeño parque donde estuviera antes

Había escondido un par de manzanas en las ramas de un árbol

(cambio de escena)

-Ryuk…..

El dios bajo del árbol, observando las marcas de sangre en la camisa de su protegido

-y eso?...

-un tipo me disparo en mi forma de shinigami

-ya veo… deberías transformarte en humano, las heridas graves consumen gran parte de tu energía al curarse...

El castaño asintió, situándose atrás de unos matorrales, guardando sus alas

-ahora necesito comprar una ca…-Raito vio borroso, escuchando apenas un grito de mujer

-se me olvidaba… como consecuencia de heridas mortales entraras automáticamente en un sueño reparador

-maldito shinigami..

(cambio de escena)

-pero de donde proviene la sangre?

Era la voz de Ryuzaki…

-no me lo explico, hemos revisado su cuerpo y no tiene ninguna herida palpable, lo único que se me ocurre es que la haya vomitado…

-y que ocasionaría que vomitara sangre?

-mmm… este joven me esta produciendo muchos quebraderos de cabeza

Raito entreabrió los parpados, reconociendo la voz del doctor que le atendiera la ultima vez

-joven Yagami… ¿Cómo se encuentra?-el anciano le pregunto amablemente, sentándose a su lado

-no me siento bien…-y era verdad, le dolía el abdomen, mas específicamente en los lugares donde le habían disparado

-doctor doctor!

La enfermera traía los resultados de los exámenes

-veamos… tus análisis de sangre están bien… incluso mejor que la ultima vez.. eh?... porque apareces con un bajo porcentaje de glóbulos rojos?

El nipón sudo una gotita, era probable que la perdida de sangre ocasionara esos resultados

-mmm…-el médico se quito los lentes, masajeando las marcadas ojeras que su oficio le ocasionaba-tendré que internarte, no es normal que tu cuerpo sufra este tipo de desequilibrios… y tan joven…

-estoy bien-Raito hizo el intento de levantarse, siendo empujado suave pero firmemente por Elle

-te quedaras aquí, fin de la discusión

El moreno iba a protestar ¿Quién se creía que era Ryuzaki para tratarlo así?

-hazle caso a tu pareja jovencito-el doctor lo señalaba con el dedo-y tú, nada de hacer travesuras, su cuerpo esta débil jojojojojo-termino, dirigiéndose hacia el inglés, saliendo de la habitación

-Raito… ¿Cómo terminaste empapado de sangre?-la voz de L era neutral, intentaba ser objetivo en sus métodos

-no… no lo sé… solo recuerdo que todo se puso borroso.. me desmaye supongo-

-mm… me preocupaste, debes cuidarte-aún persistía la voz neutral, sin embargo, el castaño percibió el regaño oculto

-gomen… cof cof…-Raito se tapo la boca, limpiándose rápidamente ante la atenta mirada del detective

-muestra tu mano

-que..? suéltame!

Elle sujeto bruscamente su muñeca, apreciando pequeñas gotitas de sangre en la manga de la pijama de hospital

El pelinegro aplano una pequeña teclita

-Doctor Lasier…. Necesito su presencia por favor

El medico que hasta hace poco estaba en la habitación hizo de nueva cuenta aparición, notándose su semblante preocupado

-que sucede?

-Raito tosió y escupió un poco de sangre

-dicen que probablemente vomite no?, pues bien, solo fueron restos que quedaron en mi saliva, es todo

-aun no sabemos la razón de tu malestar-repuso Elle, mirándolo fijamente-he contratado al doctor Lasier por tiempo completo hasta que mejores

-ahhh… bien…

-¿Por qué aceptas tan fácilmente?

-que? Ahora que accedo a tus condiciones no estas contento?

-es raro… siento que tramas algo

El anciano sudo una gotita, ambos adolescentes pronto acabarían cos sus nervios… el amor de la juventud… (este medico es la ley XD)

-doctor! Aquí están las radiografías

La enfermera le trajo las radiografías a simple vista negras, que el doctor apresuro a poner en pantalla para ver como estaba internamente

-joven Yagami…

-que sucede?-el ojinegro dejo las burlas, el tono bonachón era visiblemente oscuro

-tiene dos costillas fracturadas, es lógico que tenga algunas hemorragias internas, ¡rápido preparen quirófano!

-que! NO!-Raito se levanto, ¡no dejaría que hicieran eso! Si le abrían el cuerpo descubrirían que tenia un poder sobrenatural, las heridas se cerrarían con rapidez irracional

-Raito!-Elle le sujeto contra la cama, costándole trabajo mantenerlo bajo control

-solo… solo dejare que me operen si me sacan una segunda radiografía

-joven! Su estado puede empeorar de un momento a otro-el medico se preparaba para anestesiarlo

-no me duelen las costillas ni nada parecido, pudieron haberse equivocado verdad?, lo único que quiero es una segunda radiografía y de buen grado aceptare sus instrucciones al pie de letra

El medico se detuvo, era verdad… si el japonés tenia dos fracturas de esa magnitud no debería levantarse tan campante, aún mas, por donde le viera, el que Yagami prometiera cooperar le traía muchas ventajas

-esta bien… Marianne! Saca una radiografía de emergencia

(cambio de escena)

-tenias razón-el señor Lasier se dejo caer al lado del castaño-te hubiéramos operado en vano, pero… ¿Qué habrá ocasionado la sangre?

-no tengo golpes en la cabeza o algo así?-Raito masajeo su nuca tentativamente

-porque lo dices?-Raito distinguió que L estaba sentado de forma normal, se veía tan… extraño

-recuerdo solo haberme desmayado, tal vez me dieron un golpe en la cabeza-el moreno se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo su vista al anciano

-pudo haber sido un golpe de baja intensidad… si es posible… pero poco probable-los arrogados dedos se juntaron cuando el doctor los acoplo para poner su mentón sobre ellos-lo que pasa contigo es poco probable…

-….-

-bien-el doctor se levanto, tomando la tablilla de medicamentos recetados a su paciente-te quedaras algunos días, como eres un enfermo particular puedo permitir que alguien se quede contigo

-bien-con esa simple afirmación, el detective dio a entender que el se ocuparía de hacer guardia

(cambio de escena)

Raito abrió los ojos lentamente, percibiendo los rayos del sol impactar contra su rostro, vislumbrando unos ojos negros muy cerca de los suyos, con esa perversión rondando sus pupilas

-te ves muy lindo dormido… Raito-kun…

-ya me habías visto dormir antes…

-no como ahora-Elle acomodo algunos cabellos castaños tras la morena oreja

-mm??-Raito lo miro confundido

-no estas tenso… eso le da mas suavidad a tu expresión

Elle meditó por unos segundos la advertencia del doctor, en fin, si observaba que su chico se ponía mal, dejaría la travesura por la paz

El ojidorado dio un brinquito en la camilla al sentir una mano intrusa colarse por su pijama de hospital

-no seas plasta Ryuzaki-dijo Light fastidiado, quitando sin contemplaciones el brazo del pelinegro

Elle frunció el seño, Raito le negaba muchos contactos íntimos, pero esta vez no le dejaría, no había degustado su piel en varios días, y como si fuera una droga, se sentía inquieto cuando no la probaba

El ojinegro se subió sobre el moreno, besándolo ferozmente, acariciando con pasión los muslos descubiertos… ese pijama era sumamente sugerente

Levantando un poco la tela quedó al descubierto el miembro y la retaguardia del japonés, que comenzó a acariciar con lentitud

-hen… hentai…

-tu tienes la culpa… Raito Yagami…-Lawliet acercó su nariz al cuello el nipón, aspirando su aroma- ¿Cuándo serás mío?

-nunca-la voz de Raito había cambiado a una mas grave, sus pupilas eran rojizas y una sonrisa cruel adornaba su rostro-Light Yagami es mío… -Kira acarició su rostro y su pecho-no esta mal…

-no lo toques!-Elle le sujeto los brazos furioso

-oh… entonces detenme cuando vaya al baño, cuando se bañe, cuando se desnude… jajaja-cerro sus parpados, y al abrirlos podía vislumbrarse nuevamente las iris doradas-que tienes Ryuzaki?

-nada…-temblando del coraje se bajo del colchón-Raito…

El mas joven lo miro atento

-cambio de planes, regresamos a Japón

Continuara…

Si… iba a poner mas, pero siento que el capi entonces quedaría muy largo y pues pienso que aquí le puedo cortar, que les pareció?, jejejejejejeje tengo muchas ideas para el siguiente capi, ya pronto se acerca el final… y chicas, no lo pude evitar, tenia que poner un poco de KiraxRaito XD, era mi sueño de fangirl XD, en fin, espero que lean y dejen review!


End file.
